The Orphan
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Mikan Yukihara was given to a couple at an Inn when she was just a baby, the only thing she has of her parents is a golden locket which holds two pictures. Nine years later a man finds Mikan struggling in the woods and declares that he has come to take her home. Follow Mikan in this tale of Family, Hurt, Joy and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Hello,**

**So this is a new story from me which I prefer over my last two. Unfortunately I ran out of steam for them and I got bored with them, so they have been deleted. But I have many more stories that are better, such as this one. This story is based off a song for the Musical **_**Les Miserables **_**in fact the song is one of my favourite from the musical. The song is called **_**Castle on a Cloud. **_**I have loved this song since I was six years old and I never get tired of it, or the musical **_**Les Miserables. **_**So I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**101 Dalmation x**

Trudging through the streets of London was a young woman, with short brown hair, dull blue eyes and a pale complexion. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in blankets of light pink and white. The woman was dressed in a long brown trench coat and wore brown shoes on her feet. Beside her was a man.

This man was a lot older than the woman and was much taller than she was. He had silver blond hair and bright hazel eyes. He too was dressed in a long brown trench coat and brown shoes. He had one arm wrapped around the young woman while his other hand was in his pocket. His usually happy hazel eyes were filled with sadness but what he and this young woman were going to do is the right thing. The young woman looked down at the bundle in her hands and cried. The man rubbed his hand gently up and down the woman's arm as he kissed her head and said

"It is the right thing Yuka!" The woman looked up to the man with tears flowing from her eyes as she replied

"I know, I just didn't think it would be this hard Izumi!" she sobbed and the man embraced both Yuka and the bundle in his arms as he said into Yuka's hair

"We will see her again, when we know she can live safely with us without any worries!" Yuka nodded against his chest. Before they started walking again.

Eventually they came across a house on the edge of London. The parents walked up the path to the house and realised that it wasn't a house it was an inn. Izumi knocked on the door and put his arm back around his wife. Yuka looked at the baby who was sleeping peacefully.

Yuka took her time to memorize the pale skin, the mop of brown hair and those beautiful hazel eyes that were behind those closed lids of hers. Yuka moved to the baby's neck and fingered the necklace that was fastened around the baby's neck. It was a golden heart set on a golden chain. The heart was a locket and in the locket were two pictures one of Yuka and one of Izumi. Her mother and father, so she would always know who her parents were.

The door opened and revealed a tall, slender man with black hair and green eyes. He looked at the two on the door step and said in a drunken state "Can I help you?"

Yuka didn't like the look of him and saw a ray of hope she turned to her husband "I don't trust this place Izumi! She can stay we will keep her safe!" she pleaded, desperate not to let go of the child. Izumi looked at his wife in sadness, for they both knew they couldn't keep her safe, not while she is this young.

"We have no choice! We can't even protect ourselves let alone a child! When the time is right Yuka" Yuka felt that little slither of hope disappear and she started crying again. Izumi looked to the man and asked

"Sir if you would be so kind as to look after our daughter…" Before Izumi could finish he heard a voice come from within yell out

"Who is it?" The man turned back to the voice and replied

"Nothing dear just look after the kids alright!" The voice had now come to the door and Izumi noticed it was a woman who the man was talking to and she said

"Well you are letting the heat out and nobody in so whats the commotion?" the man pointed to Yuka and Izumi. The woman was also tall, she had permed hair which was tinted slightly green, she had cold dark blue eyes, very different form Yuka's dull blue eyes. She also had a little girl with platinum hair and ice blue eye's hug her leg. Izumi introduced himself

"I am Izumi Yukihara, and this is my wife Yuka Yukihara, and we have a bit of a problem" the two at the door stood wide eyed and then bowed or curtsied as the woman straightened herself out to make herself look more presentable as she offered for them to walk into the inn, but Izumi politely declined the offer

"Oh my, what would bring two people such as yourselves right to the edge of London?" Izumi looked at his wife who was clutching the bundle tightly as he continued

"Well you see, my wife and I just had a child, which is great, but she needs protection, that is something we can't give her, so will you please take her in and raise her as your own until the time is right for us to collect her and bring her to where she belongs?" The woman shoved her husband back into the inn and replied

"We would be honoured to take care of such a precious load, wouldn't we Luna" The little girl who was clinging onto her mother's leg nodded as her mother continued "may I see the child?" Yuka held the child out to the woman and the woman cooed over the tiny bundle and said "She is a lovely baby" Yuka smiled a sad smile

"Thank you for the compliment" The woman held her arms out and said

"Shall I take her?" Yuka looked down at the bundle and gave her a hug and a kiss and whispered

"I love you Mikan Yukihara and always will, I will come and get you, mummy promises" after Yuka had said her bit Izumi took the child and gave her a kiss and a cuddle and let out a small tear as he too whispered

"Mummy and Daddy will come and find you again one day, when it is safe! Stay well my precious" and with those last words said Izumi handed the baby over to the woman who took the baby carefully and held her close. The woman looked at the baby with a pan forming in her mind

"Would you like her last name changed, so she doesn't get discovered?" The two parents looked at each other and Izumi spoke to the woman

"She shall be known as Mikan Sakura, until the time when we come to bring her back to her original home" The woman nodded

"Very well Mikan Sakura it is" Izumi thanked the woman and agreed to pay for the couple keeping the child which the woman didn't object to. After exchanges were done Izumi and Yuka walked back down the path and into the alleyways of London.

Once the couple were out of sight the woman ushered little Luna into the inn and followed behind as she called out

"Robert we have a scullery maid!" The man looked up from his drink and said

"The kids a little small aint she Shizune?" the woman rolled her eyes and walked over to her husband, Luna following behind, before giving him a clip around the ear

"No you nitwit! When this child is old enough she will sweep and mop and clean until she drops to the floor, I don't care what status her parents have she will be our maid"

"She sweep!" came Luna's small voice from beside Shizune. Shizune lowered her free hand and patted Luna on the head as she replied with

"Yes she will Luna, and she will mop, and clan the bedrooms, and the bar, she will clean the whole place" Luna smiled and let out a little giggle, just then a cry could be heard from the cot not far away. The woman handed Mikan to Robert and he took Mikan and looked at his wife as she attended to their second child. He looked at the child in his arms and wondered what he was meant to do with her

"OI! What am I meant to do with this thing?!" Shizune looked over with her child with a bottle in its mouth and said

"Find a box and make it into a crib then leave it there to sleep until it wakes up!" she said as she mumbled "Moron!" Luna heard the naughty word that her mum had said and repeated

"Daddy is a moron!"

Robert gave his eldest a stern look and Luna hung her head and apologised before Robert stood up and found a box, he filled it with straw and blankest before putting Mikan in the makeshift cot and leaving her there to go and see his own child. When he was by his wife he asked

"So whats the Orphans name?" Shizune looked at the box and said

"Mikan Sakura"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Nine long years had passed since that faithful night when Mikan was handed over to the couple at the inn. The once baby Mikan was now a young girl with bright hazel eyes and long brunette hair which she always wore in pig tails. She had dirt smeared across her face and was dressed in a dress that was patched up with bits of different fabric and very thin, so she caught colds easily, but it did its job of keeping the young girl clothed. She wore a white apron around her waist and brown shoes that looked like they would fall off they were so worn out.

Since she was five she had been sweeping and cleaning up after the family that took her in. Mikan never complained. What was there to complain about? As far as Mikan was concerned this family took her in, fed her, clothed her, put a roof over her head and all she did for them was sweep and clean the Inn. Mikan didn't like the inn because of the people it attracted. There were often times where she would feel scared and so she tended to stay out the back in the house part.

Today was no different she was out in the house with her broom, the snow was falling softly down and outside were all the children playing including the two young girls Mikan has grown up with. Sumari Shouda and Luna Kouzumi were the girls names. Unlike Mikan the couple idolised their daughters. They were the family pride and joy and Mikan, well she was just a maid to them. Sumari had bright green eyes and black curly hair, while Luna has Blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Also unlike Mikan, Sumari and Luna were educated, properly. In other words they were sent to school and learnt what they needed to learn such as basic maths, reading, writing the usual stuff that children learn. Mikan taught herself how to read and write but she had never been educated.

Mikan looked out the window and at the shop across the road. There in the window was a doll. The doll was dressed in a long yellow dress and her hair was brown and put half up half down but the up part was in a bun. The doll also wore yellow gloves that came up to her elbow and she had brown eyes, just like Mikan herself. The doll was a china doll. Mikan sighed and started to feel the necklace around her neck. This was the only thing she had of her parents and she never took it off. Mikan started to sing as she thought about her parents

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me too sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

She started to sweep a little as she continued singing

_There is a room that's full of toys _

_There are hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

She walked over to her makeshift doll, which was a few sheets tied together and formed into a shape that looked like a baby wrapped in blankets

_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby _

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She say's 'Mikan I love you very much'_

She put her makeshift doll back down and continued to sweep while day dreaming

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Mikan rested for a while on her broom when she heard a shrill voice

"MIKAN!" the young girl jumped up and started sweeping faster as Shizune walked into the house. Shizune looked over to Mikan and smirked as she said

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here! The little madam herself! Pretending once again she has been so awfully good!" Mikan was about to say something when Shizune gave her a look and said

"I better not catch you slacking girl!" The sharp words caused Mikan to jump a little then Shizune's voice changed into a deceptive sickly sweet voice "You know what happens when you slack off you're duties don't you Mikan!" Mikan went behind some shelves to give her a bit of space between her and the woman the other side. Mikan was about to nod when Luna came in with Sumari right behind her

"Mummy! One of the boys put ice down my back" she whined. Shizune bent down and petted her daughter as she said

"They were only having fun Luna" Luna was dressed in trousers, t-shirt and a big warm jacket she also had a hat, scarf and gloves on to make sure she was always warm. Shizune looked at her daughter and sighed

"You are so beautiful Luna" Shizune then turned to her younger daughter and held out her hand as she said "And so are you Sumari" Sumari was dressed in snow boots, ski trousers, a big coat with a fluffy hood and she had mittens, hat and scarf on too. Shizune looked at both her girls and said "I don't know how you are related to me and your father!" Sumari giggled at the compliment and Luna hung her head down knowing she was adopted at a young age by the family but still they treated her like one of their own. To take her mind off the thought Luna turned to Mikan and she gave a smug smile. Mikan glanced over at the family and saw the look that Luna had, Mikan knew that look and she wasn't going to like what was coming next

"Mummy, is Mikan meant to be doing something? Because she is standing behind the shelves doing nothing!" which wasn't true, in fact Mikan was happily sweeping and she was listening in on their conversation. Shizune looked over and yelled

"Oh yes! Mikan!" the said girl looked up at the woman and followed the woman's finger where it was pointing to "Take that pale, and fetch some water from the well in the woods!" Mikan's eyes widened. The last time she went to the woods she fell over and got herself drenched in the water she was carrying back, and it was light! This time it is dark. Mikan came out a little from behind the shelves and said

"Please! Please don't send me out alone! Not in the darkness! Not on my own!" Shizune stood up and marched over to Mikan before raising a hand to her. The little girl and Sumari flinched as Shizune said

"Enough of that! Or I shall forget to be nice!" Mikan was scared stiff, while Luna was smirking and Sumari was wide eyed. Sumari hated how her other adopted sister was treated by the rest of the family. Sumari was going to say something but Shizune finished her sentence "You have heard me ask for something…" Shizune bent down to Mikan's level and finished with "…and I never ask twice, do I Mikan!" Mikan shook her head and Shizune said "There's a good girl, now fetch that water, Luna, Sumari mummy and daddy need your help!" Luna nodded and hung up all her out door clothes and followed her mother to the inn, while Sumari took her time in taking off her outside clothes so she could see how miss-treated her adopted sister was. Sumari could do nothing but sigh as she reluctantly followed her mother and sister.

Mikan sighed and put the broom down before walking over to the pale and dragging it all the way to the well right in the middle of the woods.

Walking through the woods was a man, he had light purple eyes and blond hair, in his hand was an address. It was the address of the inn that he was to visit. His hands were cold despite the gloves he was wearing. He looked up to the sky and sighed

"So it's time to bring her back huh? Well I wonder how she looks now, after all she had just been born when I first saw her!" he looked at the picture of the baby in his other hand. She had big hazel eyes and a mop of brown hair. The man smiled and said "Let's bring you home little one!" and he carried on walking.

He reached the middle of the woods and he could here humming. He looked around then saw a well and a young girl with brown pig tales dragging a pale of water away from the well. Deciding he was lost he decided to confront the girl. He stepped out of the shadows and said "Excuse me!"

Mikan turned around in fright. She dropped the handle of the pale and ran and hid behind some trees. The man noticed the colour of her eyes and made a connection between this girl and the photo. When he saw her run.

"Wait! Little one, I didn't mean to scare you!" Mikan looked out from her hiding place to see the man standing by her pale of water as he said "Do you need help carrying this?" Mikan nodded and the man smiled and he said "Then I shall help, but may I know your name young miss?" Mikan hesitated before stepping out from her hiding place and announcing her name

"My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura" The man's eyes widened in surprise, before he bowed low and said

"Young miss, I am Narumi, and I am here to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

"Ready one, two, three, up we go!" Mikan had gone with the nice man and he really was a character. At the moment Mikan was clinging on to one of his arms while he carried the pale full of water in the other hand. The arm she was clinging onto the man was lifting her up slightly off the ground and then placing her down again.

Mikan looked around at her surroundings to see the other children playing too, she realised she was in the town square where Sumari and Luna had been playing before they came in. Mikan looked behind her and saw the same doll she had looked at many a time. Narumi looked at the girl beside him and followed her direction. He too noticed she was looking at the doll.

The two made it back to the Inn where Shizune was waiting at the door.

"It's about time you brat, the customers are complaining!" Mikan hid behind Narumi and Shizune looked at the man sceptically

"And who are you? A pervert? A kidnapper? Well sorry mate but this girl belongs to us at the Inn!" Narumi looked at the woman in slight shock but as soon as the look crossed his face it was gone

"You must be the family that took her in then, I am Narumi and I have been sent by Mikan's parents to bring her home!" Shizune looked wide eyed and yelled

"ROBERT! I NEED YOU HERE! NOW!" At that the man that answered the door all those years ago ran up beside his wife yelling

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Shizune clipped his ear

"This man is here to take away the girl!" Robert looked at his wife and thought for a second before replying with

"What girl? The only girls we have are Sumari and Luna!" Narumi looked at the man with wide eyes then looked at the child beside him. There was an upset look on her face and Narumi was not happy with what this gentleman had just said

"Do you mean to tell me in the nine years that you have had this child, who is hiding behind me, you have neglected her!" Narumi narrowed his eyes "Because if you have Master Izumi and Mistress Yuka will not be best pleased!" Robert widened his eyes and suddenly remembered

"Oh that girl! Yes little Mika she was always a good little girl, come on in out of the cold where we can talk some more" at that Narumi and Mikan were ushered in and Shizune and Robert followed behind. Shizune leaned to her husband and whispered harshly

"The child's name is Mikan, not Mika!" Robert looked at his wife with an indifferent look on his face as he replied in a hushed tone

"What's the difference? One letter!" Shizune rolled her eyes and walked over to a table where she offered the man a drink. Narumi declined and began to discuss details about Mikan, while Mikan sat next to him listening quietly

"I am here to bring Mikan back to her parents, I believe the deal they made with you was you were to treat her like your own until it was time for her to return to where she belongs" Shizune nodded and continued to listen to what the man had to say.

Out the back were Luna and Sumari. Luna had propped the door open slightly so she could hear the conversation. Sumari was behind her sister and didn't like the fact that they were eavesdropping on what should be a private conversation

"Luna we shouldn't be doing this! It is a private conversation between mum, dad and that man over Mikan!" Luna brushed her younger sister off and hushed her

"Shut it will you, I'm trying to listen!" Sumari balled her fists and closed her eyes trying t calm herself, but she lost it

"No I won't! You're not even related to us! Mum and dad took pity on you and brought you home but after I came along their own flesh and blood you were pushed to the side!" Luna glared at her younger sister and Sumari knew she had crossed the line. It was a line Sumari very rarely crossed now as it is such a sensitive subject. Sumari cowered away and mumbled an apology. Luna didn't accept and slapped Sumari around the face .

The nine year old was flung to the floor from the impact. Sumari curled up not wanting Luna to hurt her any more, but she knew she would. Luna had flames in her eyes as she continued her abuse on her sister, slowly Luna slowed and stopped due to tears welling up in her eyes

"I have tried to be nice for nine years Sumari, but you always like to push me don't you! You always have to bring up that I'm an orphan just like the brat outside..." Sumari stood up, a red mark on her face, battered and bruised from the other attacks but she had determination in her eyes as she interrupted Luna

"Mikan is not an orphan!" Luna smirked, her voice shaky as the ten year old tried to hold back her tears

"Yes she is Sumari! Why else would her parents drop her off here when she was a new born, and now some strange man comes waltzing in declaring that he will take her back and she will live the life of luxury! You just wait her parents will bring her back within a week, she is unwanted both here and at home, deal with it!" and with that Luna pushed Sumari out of the back door and into the mud outside the door then ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

Sumari stood up or attempted to before her palm slipped in the mud and she fell again. Sumari decided to stay there and cry instead. She felt like Mikan was the only one she could talk to, when she could anyway. Unfortunately that was very rarely as her mother was always watching Mikan like a hawk, just to make sure she wasn't slaking off so she would never be far away from the girls if they were together.

Since they were little Luna and Sumari had been told to isolate Mikan, but Sumari never could. As far as Sumari knew Mikan was another sister, and sisters look out for each other and help each other when they need help. Sumari continued crying until a ball came flying at her face and hit her right where Luna had slapped her.

"Ouch!" She yelled and held her throbbing cheek. A small boy about the same age as her ran over to her. He had mousy brown hair and doe eyes and a big smile on his face. He was wrapped up warm and was pink in the cheeks from running.

"Sorry, my friend has bad aim!" Sumari looked up to the boy and said

"It's fine, I understand that it was an accident!" Sumari attempted to get up again but once again she failed. The boy put the ball under one arm and offered his other hand to Sumari. Sumari looked at the hand then looked at the boy

"We can't have you sitting in the mud all night now can we!" he said with a laugh which made Sumari smile a little too. She took his hand and for a nine year old he was quite strong to be able to pull her up. She smiled

"Thank you" the boy looked at her and smiled, then he saw how red her cheek was

"Did the ball hit you that hard?" Sumari looked at him as he reached out a hand to inspect the suspected damage him and his friends caused. Sumari politely pushed the boys hand away as she answered

"Oh no, it wasn't that bad, I got hit by someone before the ball hit me in the face, so I'm alright" the boy nodded and the two children stood there for a while in awkward silence. Sumari was taking in the surroundings when she noticed the boys friends "I think your friends are waiting, you should go!" The boy looked at his friends who were winding him up by pulling faces and making love hearts in the air, he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment but covered the embarrassment with a smile and replied

"I guess I should huh! I shall see you around miss err..." Sumari held out her hand and with a smile on her face and a new determination proudly introduced herself

"Shouda, Sumari Shouda" The boy took her hand in his as he had a great big smile on his face seeing the girl in front of him smile and look much happier than she did when she was in the mud and in pain

"Yome, Kokoro Yome but you can call me Koko for short, see ya around Sumari" with that the boy ran off back to his friends. Sumari watched him disappear and smiled before going back into the house. 'That boy's smile is contagious' she thought as she walked through to the part where her mum and dad were. Once she was in the room she saw Mikan collecting a few things.

She could hear her mum and dad haggling with the man that brought Mikan back, but she ignored the adults and went over to Mikan and helped her.

"Here" Mikan looked at Sumari and smiled a big smile like she always does

"Thank you Sumari" Mikan took in her attire and noticed that she was a mess "Sumari what happened?" the concern that was laced in her voice made Sumari's heart skip a beat as her parents never gave her that tone, well maybe sometimes when she comes home late but not when she is messy and hurt like she is now.

"It's nothing just stood outside for some air and got hit in the face by a ball before falling in mud, don't worry about me" Mikan gave Sumari a sceptical look

"Luna hurt you didn't she" Sumari hung her head and nodded it in confirmation. Mikan placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her sister to give her a hug as she whispered in Sumari's ear

"Come with me"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Orphan **

**101 Dalmation x**

Sumari looked at the girl next to her with wide eyes

"What!" Sumari whispered. Mikan smiled and repeated herself

"Come with me! You know away from hear!" Sumari looked down, her shoes and the floor suddenly looked more interesting than Mikan right now. Sumari pulled herself together and gave Mikan a firm answer

"No" Mikan looked at her and Sumari gave her a small smile as she continued

"This is my home Mikan, I might be treated badly and my parents may favour my adopted older sister more than their own flesh and blood, but I can't just leave! This is where I belong" Mikan placed her hand on Sumari's shoulder, understanding the situation she had just un-intentionally put Sumari in

"The offer will still stand, till the day I die okay!" Sumari gave her a confused look

"Mikan, let's go, your parents are waiting" Mikan stood up and gave Sumari a hug, one which she returned. Once the girls had parted Mikan walked out her small hand in Narumi's much larger one As she walked out of the inn she turned to Sumari and said

"I shall see you again someday, I'm sure of it" Sumari looked at the retreating figure of her other adopted sister as the man and the young girl walked down the path and over to a car, before driving off. Once the car was out of sight Shizune shut the doors and was furious

"Great now we need to hire a servant!" Sumari walked to the window and stared at the falling snow, noticing how soft and delicate it was, just like Mikan's voice. The crisp white snow so innocent looking just like Mikan. Sumari sighed and looked around the inn. No matter where she looked she thought of Mikan. Every corner of the place reminded her of the girl who just left to go back to the life she belongs too.

"Stop shouting Shizune I am sure Luna is asleep up stairs and you will wake her up!"

"But somebody needs to clean up tonight now the little urchin has gone back to her parents and now that the money they were paying us for her keep has now stopped as they have called her back!" The two stopped bickering and looked at their youngest daughter who was now sitting over by the fireplace. Her parents arguments didn't bother her now. The three had practically grown up around the arguments. Shizune gave her husband a look and her husband shook his head

"No! We can't..." but before he could finish Shizune walked over to her daughter and said

"Sumari, now Mikan has been sent for we need someone to clean the inn and house" Sumari shrugged in an un-interested manor

"Whatever! Just hire someone!" Shizune took a breath

"Sweaty, we need the money, so we can't afford to hire someone, so will you clean the place up? Just this once" Sumari looked at her mother and thought about it before nodding her head. Shizune placed a hand on her shoulder "Good girl! You know where the stuff is don't you?" Sumari nodded again and Shizune took note of that as she continued "Well chop, chop! The quicker it is done the sooner you can go to bed" At that Shizune grabbed her husband and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Sumari looked up the stairs to the retreating figures, her emerald eyes slightly damp. She was on her own now. But maybe just maybe if she did the chores that Mikan used to do, she won't feel so alone. Sumari walked over to the broom and started to sweep.

After Mikan got into the car Narumi got in the other side and the driver drove off. Mikan gazed out the window and said a silent goodbye to the house she had lived in for nine years. She was happy not to have to clean anymore but she was also sad. She had made a wonderful friend there, and she wouldn't come along with her even though the opportunity was there. Mikan sighed which caused the window to form some condensation.

Narumi looked at the young girls clothes and decided to ask her about them "Mikan" at the sound of her name Mikan turned to the man and he continued "Why are your clothes all patched and tattered?" Mikan grabbed the skirt of her dress as she said

"They couldn't afford any clothes for me" Narumi looked shocked. The reason why was because Yuka and Izumi had sent plenty of money to them to cloth and feed their daughter, and yet here was the girl in question, skin and bone with a rag of a dress for warmth, he was a bit suspicious about where Yuka and Izumi kept her. Narumi thought he would bring this up with Yuka and Izumi

"Hey mister!" Narumi looked to the side to see two hazel eyes looking at him filled to the brim with tears "Why did my mum and dad leave me with those people?" Narumi looked at the girl and said

"I will get your parents to tell you when..." He noticed she was not listening to him anymore but staring off into the distance. When he followed her line of sight he noticed that she was looking at the doll in the shop window the one in the yellow dress with brown hair. Narumi saw the look of wanting in her eyes and said "Driver, stop for a while please" The driver did as he was told and Narumi got out of the car and said "Wait here!" Mikan did as she was told and stayed in the car.

While she was in the car she thought about Sumari, and how she would miss the late nights they would have when Sumari would sneak out of her room and sleep with Mikan in the kitchen but then go back to her own room when Mikan woke up so her parents didn't suspect anything, the way she always tried to get Mikan to join in with the games she was playing with the other children. Mikan smiled at all the fond memories she had with Sumari. That was when the car door opened. Mikan turned to the man and he had a smile on his face as he presented her with a gift

"Close your eyes" Mikan did as she was told "Now open them" again she opened them and she couldn't believe it. Mikan looked at it awe struck

"Is that for me?" Narumi smiled and handed her the gift

"Yes I saw you looking at it, and so I got it for you" Mikan took the doll and ran her fingers over the fabric, the hair, the face and any other part of the doll before holding to her chest and letting out a few tears of joy as she whispered

"This is my first ever present!" Narumi smiled and signalled to the driver to drive on, and soon they were on their way again.

Mikan looked out of the window watching the trees pass by in a blur, she held the doll close to her and thought of the small little presents Sumari and her used to give each other on their birthdays. Little things that were made from sticks and stones and that would break after a day or so. With that last thought she drifted off into a sleep clutching the doll to her chest as she slept.

At the Yukihira mansion there were two people who were pacing back and forth waiting for the car that was carrying their precious load. The woman was biting her nails as she waited, while the man was pacing back and forth.

Yuka was dressed in a long household dress, today had been the day where she helps the maids out with their jobs and she was also nervous about this evening. "Oh Izumi they have been ages, do you think they were ambushed? Or were they in an accident? I knew it! An accident! Oh no our baby, she never got to spend all those birthday's, her wedding oh Izumi!" The man known as Izumi walked over to his wife.

Izumi was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, he had had business meetings all day, he walked over to Yuka and took her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes "Calm down, they might be stuck in traffic, besides she needs to come back home, she is our only heir to the companies. You are panicking and if you continue like this you will get high blood pressure as you get older!" Izumi took her hands and led her over to the sofa and continued "Rest! The others will let us know when she arrives"

Yuka sat down and rested her head against the arm of the chair before slipping off into a slumber. Izumi watched his wife sleep and ran his hands through his hair as he looked over to his most trusted butler "Jeaves, will you wake us when they arrive please?"

"Certainly sir!" Izumi smiled

"There are no ranks in this household Jeaves please call me Izumi, not sir!" Jeaves bowed out of respect

"Very well then si...I mean Izumi" Izumi smiled and drifted off to sleep in the winged back chair in the living room.

Narumi watched the world go by in the car until they reached a familiar road and he saw the familiar gates of the Yukihira mansion. The big black gates that automatically opened when a car approached and then shut as soon as the car was through. Narumi leaned over to Mikan and gently shook her

"Mikan, wake up! Your home!" Slowly the young girl opened her eyes and sat up, doll still clutched to her chest. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the window, she couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw.

It was dark out but the car headlights lit up the stony driveway and she could vaguely see immaculate grass and what looked like a fountain. She looked ahead at the house and her mouth dropped. The house had three stories and was white. The house was lit up by little lights that were situated underneath the pillars that were set forward. The door was in between two pillars at the front. The car pulled round in front of the doors and stopped.

Narumi got out of the car and walked around to Mikan's side and opened the door for her, he also offered his hand to help her out of the car. Mikan looked at the hand Narumi offered as he welcomed the young mistress home

"Miss Mikan, welcome home"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Orphan**

**By 101 Dalmation x**

Mikan again looked at Narumi's hand before putting her much smaller hand in his and getting out of the car with his help. Looking at the tall building Mikan couldn't believe this is where her parents lived! If this was the life they led why was she given to those nasty people?

Narumi tugged on her hand and Mikan followed him up a series of stone steps. Once up the steps they faced two oak doors. Narumi pulled the bell at the side and the door opened. A young woman, dressed in a black dress with a white apron over the top, black tights and black small heeled shoes, with silver blond hair and blue eyes answered the door and smiled widely

"Welcome Back Narumi, and Welcome Home Young Miss" she addressed both of them. Narumi smiled and replied

"Good to be back Nobora, come on in then Mikan" at that Mikan walked through the door and into the large hallway. The door shut behind them as the clink of Nobora's shoes made their way across to a door where she spoke to a tall man dressed in black trousers, black dress shoes, white shirt, black bowtie and a black tail coat. The man looked over to Mikan and gave her a warm smile, his brown eyes filled her with hope. The man turned into the room where Nobora was while Nobora made her way back over to Narumi and Mikan.

"You're parents will be out soon Young Miss" as soon as Nobora had finished the doors, where Nobora just was, flung open and a man with messy silver blond hair and light blue eyes searched frantically then his eyes landed on Narumi. Mikan instinctively hid behind Narumi as the silver haired man whispered

"Mikan!" Mikan looked out from behind Narumi to see a woman standing behind the man in the door way. Mikan looked at the woman in shock. The woman had short brown hair, was dressed in a blue dress and had warm honey brown eyes and look just like Mikan. That was when Mikan put two and two together.

"Mum? Dad?" Mikan let go of Narumi's hand and stood beside him. Yuka had tears in her eyes, she pushed passed Izumi and ran to Mikan. Mikan didn't move for the woman running toward her could only be her mother, a much older and prettier version of Mikan herself.

"You're home!" cried Yuka as she hugged Mikan, not caring about the dirt her daughter was caked in Mikan was stunned. She had never been given a hug by an adult before, but something in Mikan told her she could trust these people and this strange place. Maybe it was instinct that was making Mikan reach out to these strangers? Mikan looked over her mother's shoulder to her dad walking over to them

"Welcome to your new home Mikan!" and with that Yuka let Mikan go and stood up while Izumi bent down and picked his daughter up for the first time in nine years. Mikan's arms went around his neck as he gave her a hug. Narumi, Nobora and Jeaves just looked on at the re-united family.

Izumi pulled back and looked at Mikan and how grubby she was and the state of her clothes. He then looked around and noticed she didn't have a bag "Mikan where is your stuff?" Mikan pointed to Narumi who was holding her rag which was her doll

"Narumi has it in his hand" She announced. Izumi, Yuka, Jeaves and Nobora looked at the girl, shocked at what they just heard

"You mean all you have are the clothes you are wearing now?" Asked Yuka as Mikan turned her head and nodded in reply. Yuka gasped and said "I knew we should never have left you with those people, what did I tell you Izumi!" Yuka was mad that her daughter was in the state she was in. Izumi placed his daughter on the floor and scratched his head in confusion

"I don't understand why she is in this condition? We sent them enough money for her to have nice clothes and Items, so why are you dressed in what you are in?" Mikan looked at the floor and said

"Any money they got went on themselves and their eldest adopted daughter, their youngest daughter got spoiled to an extent but I was always the servant girl, never getting any new clothes or toys or gifts, in fact this doll is my first gift and Narumi brought it for me before we left." Mikan had tears in her eyes as Yuka was fuming at her husband and Izumi felt nothing but shame

"I told you we could have protected her better here than leaving her with someone! Look at the state they have left Mikan in Izumi! She deserves a proper childhood!" Yuka turned to Mikan and bent down and dried Mikan's eyes and looked at her daughter softly as she said

"It's late Mikan, shall we show you to your room?" Mikan looked up at her mum and said

"I have a room? With a bed?" Yuka looked confused and replied

"Well of course you do, where else would you sleep sweetheart?" Mikan shrugged and replied

"By the fireplace in the kitchen. That is where I used to sleep" Yuka gave her husband a glare while Izumi just turned his head away not looking at his wife

"Come on Mikan, me and Nobora will show you to your room then you can have a nice bath before bed" and with that Yuka stood up and took Mikan's hand and started walking up the stairs with Nobora behind them. Izumi watched his wife, daughter and his daughters maid walk up the stairs, all he did was sigh

"What have I done?" Narumi walked up and stood next to Izumi

"It is not your fault Izumi!" Jeaves agreed and continued

"Although she may not of had the best life so far, she was protected and was saved." Narumi nodded in agreement

"But she will still need protection! Those gates let any car through when the guards retire for the night and if people find out we have a daughter then she could get hurt!" Narumi and Jeaves just hung their heads as Izumi continued "I am going to talk with Yuka and see how Mikan is, I shall see you both in the morning" Narumi and Jeaves both bowed and watched Izumi go up the stairs

"Shall I take watch Jeaves?" Jeaves approached the young servant and said

"You have had a long day, get some rest I will take first watch with Tom" Narumi nodded his head

"Thank you Jeaves, when I can't sleep I will come and take over" Jeaves nodded and both men went their separate ways

Izumi made it to Mikan's door and knocked "Come in" came a voice he knew to be his wife's. He sighed and opened the door, what he saw made his heart swell. There in the middle of a double bed was his little girl sound asleep while his wife gently stroked their daughter's hair. He made his way over while Nobora stepped out from another door. She curtsied and then spoke to Yuka

"What shall I do with her dress?"

"Bin it, burn it do whatever to it, just don't let us see it again. Mikan doesn't need a reminder of the life she once lived" Nobora nodded and walked out of the room dress in hand leaving the family alone. Once Nobora was outside the bedroom door she saw a black shadow pass by the window at the end of the hallway. Nobora panicked and ran down the stairs

"Jeaves, JEAVES!" she called as she got louder. she was on the last flight and she saw Jeaves and Thomas running toward her

"Nobora! What's wrong?" Nobora caught her breath and replied

"A shadow passed the window in the second floor, the same floor where their bedrooms are including Mikan's!" Jeaves nodded and called on more guards to protect the second floor, in an instant a flood of men ran to the second floor

"They will all be fine Nobora" Nobora nodded and thanked the two before walking off to bin the rag she held in her hand.

Back in Mikan's room Izumi was standing next to Yuka looking over his daughter. It was silent between the husband and wife until Yuka broke it

"I don't blame you Izumi" Izumi just hung his head down in shame

"But it is my fault, I was the one who suggested leaving her with those people, you tried to convince me not to, but me being my stubborn self persuaded you otherwise" Yuka looked at her husband

"Izumi, she is safe! In our field of business we could never have looked after her as young as we were, one we didn't have the experience of raising a child and two she would have been in more danger than we are in now! At least we are safer now than when we were when Mikan was born" Izumi gave his wife a hug and she returned it he pulled back and kissed her forehead and looked at his little girl, his princess, his life. Izumi smiled

"She's home, she is really hear. This room that has been decorated for so long, now filled and lived in by our precious little girl." Yuka smiled at her husband as tears filled her eyes, Izumi wiped her eyes and kissed his daughter on the head. Mikan smiled and snuggled into her duvet making Izumi and Yuka both smile. Reluctantly Izumi and Yuka left her room and went back to their own.

After her nice hot bath Mikan was taken back into her room and given a set of blue silk pyjamas to were to bed. Mikan slipped them on and sat on her bed while her mum brushed her hair and platted it into two braids either side of her head. Mikan looked around her room with her eyes. It was light pink with a white carpet and a pink rug in the middle, she had white patio doors that lead to a balcony, a walk in wardrobe, a dressing table, an ensuite and a double bed. Between the door to the bathroom and her dressing table was an open fireplace. Mikan smiled and thought 'Home'.

Once Yuka platted her hair Mikan climbed into bed and settled down, she never realised how tired she was because when her body felt the softness of the mattress, the warmth of duvet and the comfort of the pillow her eyes fluttered closed without hesitation.

She felt her mother sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her hair. She couldn't hear the conversation between her parents but she didn't want to. She felt someone kiss her forehead and she smiled and snuggled further into the bed. Her mother's weight lifted from the bed and she heard her door close. All she heard was the crackle of the fire as she slept and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep but thought only one thing. She was where she belonged and was loved. She was home.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Seven long years had passed since that faithful night, and the once shy, scared, timid Mikan had blossomed into a tall, slender, confident young woman. She was also going to start school. From the moment she arrived home she was home schooled. At nine she was far behind in her studies for other children her age but seven years later, at the tender age of sixteen, she was ready to enter school and take her exams. Mikan stood in her room, the room she was introduced to when she first arrived, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was no longer in pigtails, instead it was waist length and left down, she was no longer dressed in rags and wasting away, she was a health size, a healthy weight and very slender, she had grown significantly and her long legs were emphasised from her red pleated, checked skirt. She had a sweetheart shaped face, pink lips that were not too thick but nor too thin, her cheeks had a natural pink glow to them and her doe like eyes, had matured to large honey brown eyes. Mikan looked at herself in her full length mirror, and sighed.

Her uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, a red ribbon done up in a bow around the collar, a black jumper, a red pleated checked skirt and black knee high boots. The reason she sighed was not because she didn't like what she was wearing but she was nervous. The only time she ever interacted with people would be at the parties her parents held, and even then there were no children at these parties, but her parents had been so proud and so happy to have her back they just couldn't wait to introduce her to their friends and business partners, after all she would take over the company in the not so far future.

"Mikan. Are you ready?" Mikan heard Nobora call from outside of her bedroom door. Mikan looked toward her door and replied

"I'll be down soon!" Mikan heard Nobora's footsteps walk away from the door, do Mikan had one last look at herself in the mirror. She pulled her shoulders back and held her head high, as she had been taught for many years to do. She turned from the mirror and grabbed her school bag from the end of her bed and made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

In the entry way stood her mum, her dad, Jeaves, Nobora and Narumi. She guessed the others were busy. She descended the stairs rather gracefully. Her clothes followed her every movement and her school bag was held in front of her with both hands. She looked at the people gathered and smiled. Yuka and Izumi grinned from ear to ear. Once Mikan was at the door to the mansion, that she had learnt to call home, Yuka engulfed her with a hug. Mikan hugged her mother back. Yuka stepped back and looked her daughter in the eye. After seven years Mikan was the same height as Yuka and would soon be taller than her mother, but for now her mother was happing looking her daughter in the eye.

Yuka was welling up, tears had started to gather at the side of her eyes as she spoke "You are so grown up my precious, I know it has been hard these past seven years" Mikan couldn't deny that, as well as getting used to her new life she was introduced to many people and many faces, they were also sent constant threats and Mikan had even been captured a few times, so the fact her parents were letting her go to school did surprise her and the house staff, but Mikan wasn't going to argue.

After all she had no friends her own age, sure there were the older men asking for her hand in marriage, but she always declined them, one they were all too old and two they only wanted to marry her for her parents company. With a company as big as theirs there were a lot of rivals who would try to take the company from them but they would all fail, and so once their rivals found out that there was an heir, proposals flooded in.

Mikan wanted to know what other people of her own age group did, and she wanted to have a relationship with a guy her own age, she wanted to marry someone her OWN age. But those other guys just couldn't get the hint. Mikan has grown tired of the proposals now and never wants to hear one again, unless it is from the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Mikan looked at her mum "Don't worry mum! I am sure this school will be surrounded by guards, if it is for the elite" Mikan reassured her mum and Yuka nodded and stepped back as Izumi stepped forward and hugged her

"Stay safe munchkin" Mikan smiled against her father as he called her the nickname he had given her. Since she had stepped through that door at nine years old she has been welcomed with open arms and she could safely say that this was where she was meant to be. Not in that awful inn cleaning twenty four seven.

"I will papa" she replied to her dad as he stepped back from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Miss shall we go?" asked Jeaves as he held Mikan's white trench coat up for her to slip into before she entered the limo with Narumi. Mikan walked up to Jeaves and slipped on her coat. She buttoned it up and stood in the door way, the Autumn breeze sending a slight chill through her body

"I shall see you all tonight, bye, bye" she gave a small wave and Narumi helped her into the black limo before going round to the driver's side and getting in.

Once the limo set off, Mikan gazed at the moving scenery. She was very nervous about starting a school, luckily it was the start of the last school year so she wasn't transferring halfway through the year, maybe there would be other new people starting just like her. She doubted that scenario very much but it did cross her mind more than once.

"Everything alright back there Mikan?" Mikan was pulled from her daze by Narumi's voice. Mikan let out a warm smile at the man she had come to know as a close friend of herself and the family

"I'm fine thank you Narumi, just nervous" Narumi smiled back

"Well, it is expected after all, you have been cooked up in that house for the past seven years" Mikan turned her head out the window as she replied

"I'm surprised I haven't got rickets yet, from how long I have been there" she said with humour lacing her voice. Narumi let out a breathy laugh, and brought the car to a standstill.

"We are here Mikan" Mikan looked at the building in front of her. It was a gated school, like most but the gates here were about the same height as her ones back at the mansion, the building its self, well there were four, a nursery, over at the back of the premises, a primary school, to the left as you walked through the gates, a high school, to the right as you walked through the gates then a big building directly in line with the centre of the gates, Mikan assumed that that would be where she had to go to get herself sorted, before being walked to class. Mikan sighed and shuffled forward in the limo toward Narumi. She placed her arms around his neck and gave him a cuddle. Narumi raised a hand and patted Mikan's arms a sign to say that he was always there for her as were her family.

"Thank you Narumi" Mikan whispered in his ear before she pulled back and wiped her eyes from the gathering tears. Why she was crying she didn't know, it could be nerves, or it could be because Narumi brought her back home all those years ago! Either way sitting in the car thinking about it won't get her anywhere. Mikan collected her bag and went to open the car door when it was opened for her by a man dressed in a grey dress suit.

Mikan looked at the man and stepped out of the car and thanked the man who opened her door. Once the man had shut her door Narumi drove off. She noticed that others were looking at her as though she was an alien. She heard a chough next to her and realised it was the man in the grey suit.

"This way please miss Yukihira" and with that the man walked off. Mikan followed behind and took him in, he was tall but not well built, he had messy dark hair and that was all she could see. She looked around and noticed that all the students came from rich family's. Some she knew as they too were in the business industry, and others she did not know.

What she did know was that no one knew about her, despite having lived with her family for seven years, they never made her presence known publicly. Only those close to the family or the business knew of her and some had met her, but the people at this school had never met her before, they may of heard of her but they would never had seen her before now. That she was confident of.

Mikan followed the man into the building directly in front of the gates and they made a few twists and turns down some hallways and eventually they stopped outside an office door. The grey suited man knocked and Mikan heard a muffled voice call 'come in'. The man opened the door and let Mikan step into the office as he announced her arrival.

"Miss Mikan Yukihira, sir" and with that the grey suited man was out the door. The man behind the desk looked up and Mikan was taken back in shock. The man looked just like her father, but he looked much older, if she had to pin point how much older than her dad she would say five years older. The man smiled

"Hello Mikan, my niece" Mikan stepped forward in surprise but replied

"Uncle Kazu?" the man nodded and Mikan ran to him and flung her arms around him despite him sitting down, Kazu returned the favour

"I have been meaning to meet you for years but being the head of this place takes its toll, I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner. I take it your parents have told you about me then?" Mikan nodded and moved back and away. She looked at her dad lookalike and asked

"So where do I go?" her uncle laughed

"Eager beaver I see!" Mikan stood the other side of his desk and folded her hands in front of herself and smiled a smile that lit up the whole room. Kazu was proud to have Mikan as a niece he continued "Here is a map and your timetable, your classes are listed under the subjects on your timetable as are your teachers, I hope you enjoy the school Mikan" Mikan accepted the pieces of paper that were held out for her as she studied the map and then her timetable, before looking back up at her uncle and smiling.

"Thank you uncle, I shall find my locker first and put my coat away and then make my way to my class" Mikan curtsied and left the room. The principle just smiled and whispered

"You're decision was right Izumi, she has grown into a fine young lady"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Mikan left her uncle's office and started walking down each hallway with confidence, as though she knew where she was going, when in reality she didn't have a clue. After a good walk around the school she found her locker. She looked at her locker code and turned the dial on the padlock to unlock her locker. Once she heard the click she let out a small sigh of relief. She un-buttoned her coat, took it off and placed it into her locker. She shut her locker door and put the padlock back on and snapped it shut.

"Hi there!" Mikan turned to her left and jumped a little, only to be met with the smiling faces of two girls. One had bubblegum pink, wavy hair with soft blue eyes and the other girl had long straight midnight hair and dark blue eyes. Mikan held her chest to calm herself down before eventually speaking

"Hello. Sorry for the delay, you both gave me quite a shock" Mikan looked closer at the girls to realise that they were in the same uniform as her. She was brought back from her thoughts by the pink haired girl

"Sorry for scaring you, but you are situated right between our lockers"

"And you look like you are new to the school, and well it is always nice to greet new people" the other girl finished. Mikan smiled

"No problem, and you guessed right, I am new to the school. I need to find class A-1. Do you know where that is?" The other two girls jumped up and down with joy

"You are in the same class as us!" they both said at the same time. Mikan was a little taken back but she still smiled, remembering her manners "As we are class mates as well as locker mates we should introduce ourselves" Mikan just stood there as the girls continued their duo talking until they introduced themselves

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, heiress to Umenomiya catering companies limited and this is Nonoko Ogaswara, heiress to Ogaswara chemist's" Mikan had to blink a few times as Anna's words processed in her mind. The girls in front of her weren't twins! But they talk at the same time, and finish each other's sentences.

"I bet your confused uhh..." Mikan suddenly remembered that she had yet to introduce herself. She pulled herself together and showed them a warm smile as she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you both, I am Mikan Yukihira and yes I am a little confused, how are you two so in sync yet are not related to each other?" The two girls in front of her had their jaws dropped eventually they spoke in unison again

"YOUR MIKAN YUKIHIRA! THE MIKAN YUKIHIRA!" well more like yelled. Mikan covered her ears as they were so loud. Half the hall way stopped to look at the scene and at the name Yukihira whispers started. Mikan rubbed her temples and smiled back at the girls

"Yes I am _the_ Mikan Yukihira, now I am rather curious as to how you can both speak simultaneously without being related?" The students around the three girls looked on in awe at Mikan. To the students she was like royalty. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and all the students scampered away aside from the three girls

"Movie it idiots!" Mikan looked behind the two girls to see a girl with raven hair cut into a pixie style and dark purple eyes. Mikan had herd of this girl, she was Hotaru Imia, the heiress to Imia Technology. This girl is a pro at making nano technology. That was all Mikan knew of the girl but she does know that her Imia's parents are close with her own, but of course Mikan and Hotaru had never met, Mikan would either be busy learning things so she would be ready to take over the company or Hotaru would be at her own place working on some other invention.

"So you are Mikan Yukihira?" Mikan nodded and extended her hand with a smile on her face

"Indeed I am , and you must be Imia, Hotaru right?" Hotaru took Mikan's outstretched hand and shook it as she nodded her confirmation

"Hi Hotaru, we were just about to.."

"Take Mikan to class!" Anna and Nonoko declared Hotaru just looked at the group and saw Mikan shrug

"I will accompany you all, after all I guess Mikan is in A-1?" Mikan gave Hotaru a sceptical look as she replied

"Your reputation precedes you Hotaru!" Hotaru let out a small smile and curtsied a small way in mock respect

"Why thank you" Mikan let out a harmonious laugh as did Anna and Nonoko while Hotaru stood straight and put away her invention "Come on otherwise new girl will be late on her first day of school" and with that the four of them walked to their class.

As they were walking to class Mikan suddenly remembered, Anna and Nonoko hadn't answered her question. She sighed and decide to let it slide. For now.

Back in said class, no one was in there at the moment and a certain raven haired boy was enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. It was strange though. Normally there would be fan girls around him trying in vain to grab his attention. He looked around the room and still no one entered, not that he minded though. He had just put his head on the table to snooze when the class started to file in

"Did you see the new girl!" one girl said as she walked into the class

"Yer she pulled up in a limo I heard" said another

"Hey man, did you see that new chick!" he heard a guy talking to his friend across the other side of the room

"I don't know why you're getting your hopes up man! She might be just like all the other girls and fall for the Hyuuga and Nogi!" his friend replied

"Hey Natsume!" Natsume looked up from the desk and was met with crystal blue eyes and blond choppy hair.

"Hey" Natsume said as he sat up and stretched. While he was stretching the girls were drooling. and watching him with intense stares. Once he finished stretching the girls let out a low sigh. How they wanted the coolest bachelor not to mention the hair to Hyuuga Hotels to notice them. "Hey Ruka, what's all this talk of a new girl?" questioned Natsume. Before Ruka could answer a sandy haired boy with a big stupid grin on his face butted in

"Oh the new girl! Well where do we begin!"

"You saw her Koko?" Questioned Natsume, the boy Koko nodded his head but before he could say anything else the teacher walked in

"Alright class settle down!" came the strict voice of their english teacher Mrs Hammond. Just after she spoke three girls walked in apologising for being a little late, the teacher just nodded her head in understanding before continuing "I see news of a new student is spreading like wild fire and I am sure everyone is egger to meet her" the class groaned but they were a little exited knowing that the new girl would be in their class "You may come in" announced the teacher.

Natsume didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect a goddess to walk through the class room door. He watched her take slow graceful steps toward the teacher and then she turned to the front, and Natsume felt like a gaping fish. The first thing he noticed, being a sixteen year old teenage boy, was that she had curves in all the right places, long, smooth, pale legs, narrow waist, not too big or too small in the chest area, small, delicate, pale neck, cute pink lips, a light pink glow to her cheeks, a small button nose, light golden brown hair and big honey brown eyes. It was in her eyes that he got lost.

He could have looked at those eyes all day, if she hadn't have spoken and when she did every other noise was drowned out, he didn't even notice the door open signalling another person had entered the room.

Mikan was standing outside the class with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko as they were telling her to wait for the teacher to invite her in when the said teacher walked down the hall way

"You must be Mikan Yukihira, I am Mrs Hammond, your english teacher, please wait for my signal to come in. Girls I shall see you in the class. At that the teacher walked in the class and the other three made sure Mikan was alright

"Look girls, I am walking into a class and announcing my name that is all! I will be fine" she reassured the three and they walked in after the teacher. Mikan was standing waiting for the teachers say so for her to walk in "You may come in" Mikan took that as her queue and entered the class.

She felt slightly uncomfortable as all eyes were on her, but being in her position, she would have to get used to this. She made it to the teachers desk and scanned the class, her eyes scanning every student. She also noticed that there were two seats that were currently un-occupied. One by a boy with sandy brown hair who had a stupid grin on his face and the other right at the back next to a boy who had mesmerizing crimson eyes, a mop of messy raven hair, strong, low cheek bones, a straight angular nose and lips that looked un touched by others. She knew who the boy was right away from his eyes. He was a Hyuuga.

Mikan has met his parents many a time but never their son. He was always off somewhere and never cared much for formalities or dinner parties from what she could gather from his parents. After discovering who he was Mikan began her introduction.

"Hello, I'm Mik..." but the door opened before she could say another word, and when Mikan looked at the door she nearly left all formality behind just to greet the person at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

"Sumari! You missed a spot!" A girl with green eyes and long wavy hair, which was currently tied up in a pony tail, looked over to where her sister was pointing and snarled. Sumari knew she had just cleaned that spot, and now Luna has deliberately made it dirty again

"I just cleaned there!" Sumari yelled, even though she knew Luna wouldn't give a dam. If there was a god above Sumari was sure that he wasn't looking down on her, in fact if there was, he hasn't been looking down on her for seven years. This place she called home was her prison. Her parents still sent her to school, but she felt like she was living the life of Cinderella, only this time there was no step family involved.

Her father bless his sole did everything he could to stop her mother using Sumari as a cleaner, for all of a year before he finally gave into her mother. He always did. Since Mikan had left that faithful night, the Shouda's had moved from the grotty place they called an inn, and they now run a pub. Each family member had a part to play, Sumari's mother was the hostess/bar tender, her father was the general manager and her sister was the waitress. As for Sumari, she was the cleaner. Yes despite her parents promise to hire a cleaner when they had the money, seven years later hear she was still cleaning.

She was dressed in a white off the shoulder top and a brown skirt, and had nothing clad on her feet, for it would make the floor dirty, and the last thing she wanted was to re-clean the floor because her shoes had made more mess. So when Luna had dropped her make-up bag on the floor sending bronzer, foundation, blue eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and sticky lip-gloss all over the place, just as Sumari had finished the floor, well it was fair to say she felt like ripping her sisters face off. But she wouldn't.

That was another thing, now that Sumari had taken the place of Mikan, Luna was the number one child, even though she wasn't related to them through blood. Luna got everything she wanted, the biggest bedroom, the latest stuff, new clothes, new bags everything. Speaking of the devil, Luna glanced over to her fuming sister and picked up all her make up from the floor and smirked. How Sumari would love to smack that smirk off her face. Picking up the bucket again, Sumari walked over to her sister's seat and got on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the floor.

Luna was quite content just sitting down in her school uniform which she had adjusted to show more leg and more cleavage, even though she had little to show. Her school shirt was unbuttoned to just above her bra, her ribbon was platted into her silvery blond locks and her skirt could have been passed off as short shorts. She did it deliberately so she would show some of her arse as she bent down to pick things up. Luna kept touching up her make-up, making it look worse each time.

Sumari stifled a giggle as she watched her older sister make herself look like a clown and all for what? Oh yer! Natsume Hyuuga. The richest, most sought after guy in her year, heck in their school, correction in the world, and Sumari's delusional older sister had managed to convince herself that she would get the said boys attention. As if! Now Sumari will admit that Natsume is a looker, with his crimson eyes and dark hair and sharp angular facial features, and once upon a time Sumari would confess to having a crush on him.

Though unlike Luna, Sumari knew best. Natsume was from the high class society, where as she was from a lower class family who run a pub which attracts all the wrong type of people. She knew there was no way in hell, that she or her sister would get a look in with him. If anything, his family have probably got his life planned out for him, although judging by his character in class he wouldn't be too happy about it.

Anyway Sumari had no interest in the guy any more. She lost interest when she turned twelve. She realised that there was someone closer to her, who truly understood what her life was like, and she always thanked the gods for making them meet that faithful day seven years ago, the same day Mikan left. That day is framed like a video in her mind. Seeing Mikan's smiling face, his hand after helping her out of the mud and Mikan's offer.

Lost in her thoughts she suddenly realized that she had cleaned up Luna's mess. Sighing in relief Sumari stood up and dusted herself down, before collecting her stuff to take it out the back and to dispose if it down the sink.

"Well I'm off to school otherwise I will be late, say bye to mum and dad for me, I have to meet my future husband before school starts" and with that Sumari heard the clicking of Luna's school shoes against the clean floor as she walked out of the building. Sumari put away her cleaning stuff and sighed, before walking up the stairs to her parents room. If she is going to say anything about the life she has, it would be that she only gets told to clean, she doesn't get abused, unless it's Luna. Has Sumari been shouted at and punished? Many a time. But not once have her parents hurt her, ever! And for that she was grateful.

Sumari pushed the door open to see her parents sleeping soundly. The summer is usually a busy time of year, especially the weekends, heck the weekends any time of year are busy, so she understood why her parents slept in on Monday's. She quietly closed the door and walked off to her room to get changed. Her room wasn't posh but it wasn't the fireplace either. She had a single bed, with a standalone wardrobe, a chest of draws and a desk that was used as both her desk for school work and her dressing table. Sumari opened her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform. She removed her Cinderella clothes, as she called them, and put on her uniform hanging up the Cinderella clothes on the hangers that her uniform was on. Sumari looked in the full length mirror inside her wardrobe door.

She looked like a proper teenage student, but she felt far from being a teenager. Luna got the bigger room, Luna got the nicer clothes, Luna got her room decorated, Luna got the fancy light and what did Sumari get, the smallest room in the house, aside from the bathroom, with one main light and a desk light to light her whole room. Not only that but she was in the coldest room as well, not to mention her dad had been promising to decorate it since they had moved in.

The window wasn't secured properly and during the winter months the window would rattle the glass pane and let in the cold air, so Sumari had to use a draft excluder. Despite her living conditions she never complained. She let down her hair and brushed it to rid it of any tangles. once she was ready she wrote a small note telling her parents that both she and Luna had gone to school. She left it on the side and left.

It was a crisp autumn day and she dragged her feet to the bus stop, how Luna could wear what she was in this weather was beyond Sumari's mind. Sumari was used to the cold but she still wore her coat as she walked to the bus stop. Once she got to the bus stop she had a five minute wait for the bus to come and when it did she hoped on and sat herself under one of the heaters. Sumari gazed at the scenery out the window, and her thoughts drifted back to a certain brunet. She was always wondering what had become of Mikan since she left the inn. Was she in a worst situation than she was back with them, or was she moving on with her life? Sumari was always thinking of Mikan, but it was what had got her through these past seven years.

Sumari may never know how Mikan put up with her mother's constant shouting and Luna's deliberate mess making for nine years. Sumari had only been doing the same job for seven years and she felt like strangling someone. But if there was one thing that would get her through the day, it was Mikan's song. She never knew the lyrics but she knew the tune. She heard Mikan hum it constantly when she was cleaning.

"Last stop Gakuen Alice"

Sumari looked out the other side of the bus and sure enough hear was her stop. She pressed the red stop button, the bus stopped and off she got. The gates were about to close and she like a few other late comers ran toward the gates. She got through them just in time, because as soon as she was through the gates were shut and locked and the entire place was guarded, well what would you expect in a school where heirs an heiresses attended? Sumari let out a big breath of relief. She didn't know why though, this had been her routeen for too long now. She hung her head down and headed to class.

Walking down the quiet hallways of Gakuen Alice Sumari felt some piece. No screaming mum, no nagging father, no bitchy sister, just the sound of her foot steps and silence. It was blissful. She reached her class and gathered her thoughts before opening the door. When Sumari opened the door, the person in front was the last person she expected to see.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her breath got caught in her throat. She let out a small but audible to her and the girl at the front of the class "Mikan!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

The door opened and the whole class turned to look at the late comer only they couldn't see them as the person was standing in the hall way looking into the class. Mikan was shocked, she never realised that Sumari attended Gakuen Alice, but that meant if Sumari was hear then Luna would most certainly be in the year above. But right now Mikan only saw Sumari.

Mikan recovered and gave a warm smile "I told you we would meet again Sumari" at those words Sumari flung herself at Mikan, who stumbled a bit but she still caught Sumari and gave her a hug, only a sister would give. Mikan could feel Sumari's shoulders shake as she was hugging her, so Mikan pulled the girl away and looked at her. Sumari had started crying tears of happiness. Seeing Sumari cry Mikan shed a small tear of her own, and wiped away Sumari's. The sisters were finally re-united

"Miss Shouda, you are late! On the first day back as well!" Sumari looked at the teacher behind Mikan and apologised

"I'm sorry miss, I will try to make sure that it won't happen again." The teacher dismissed her and Sumari began walking to her seat when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I will talk to you at lunch, in the gardens" she heard Mikan whisper. Sumari smiled, finally someone she could confide in aside from Koko. Mikan knew better than everyone what life was like at the short end of the stick. She nodded her head and walked to her seat beside Koko.

"Now if you would like to re-introduce yourself" Mrs Hammond announced to Mikan who had now wiped her eyes of any tears that may have been gathering in the corners of her eyes and faced the class with the most radiant smile anyone had seen as she began her introduction again

"Hello, my name is Mikan Yukihira, I am sixteen years old and heiress to the Yukihira Corp, please look after me" everyone was in shock apart from Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. Even Sumari couldn't believe it.

_'Looks like Mikan's life changed for the better then.' _Sumari thought. She was happy for the girl, for it was the life she deserved. She never deserved the life she had in the inn when she was little. Even when Mikan was little, Sumari sensed that she wasn't born to be a cleaner for the rest of her life or even be treated the way she was. Mikan was always destined for bigger things, but Sumari was always destined to be behind the upper class, and she was content with her life.

The rest of the class stated whispering and one boy decided to raise his hand and ask Mikan a question. The teacher gave him a signal to speak and he did

"How come you joined in the last year of school?" Mikan froze. She didn't know these people. For all she knew, one of them could be working or even a child of the people who were constantly trying to destroy her family. But she still decided to answer the question as close to the truth as she could

"Well I was home schooled up till now, and unless I am in a school I can't take my final exams" it was the semi true, she had been home schooled and she did have to take her final exams.

"Any more questions for Mikan?" asked the teacher. No one put their hand up and she was assigned the last seat in the room, which was right at the back next to Natsume Hyuuga. She gracefully walked over to her seat showing Sumari a small smile as she passed her. Once she reached her seat Natsume stood up.

He didn't know why he did, but he thought he might as well be polite, after all this girls family were on top with his, and he had a sneaky suspicion that these two would meet again, outside of the school gates. Mikan looked at the boy in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to stand up and greet her but he did, so remembering her manners she held out her hand to him, while looking at his face. More so his eyes. They were just so captivating, a deep crimson with flecks of golden brown which when they caught the light made them sparkle, but in the wrong light he could be seen as giving off a nasty stare

"Nice to meet you seat mate" He heard her sweet voice calling to him but like she was lost in his eyes he was lost in her eyes. A light brown colour which gave off a warm feeling when you looked at them and if he were to look closer he could see flecks of a darker brown which flashed every now and again. He held out his hand and took hold of hers giving her a hand shake, although when their hands touched something happened between them.

The room faded out and it was like they were the only two in the room at that point in time. No one else mattered but them two. Natsume almost lost his cool with the sudden feelings he was feeling but he didn't, and once he had got his thoughts back on track he replied

"The pleasure is all mine" with those words said the two let go of hands, and the room came back into focus as did the people. Natsume and Mikan sat down and the teacher started the lesson. Normally Natsume wouldn't pay attention in any of his classes, but today was different. Today his seat mate was Mikan Yukihira. A beautiful girl with a beautiful aura and the heiress to Yukihira Corp. He inwardly smiled and tried to focus on the lesson, although he may have been doing more glancing at the girl beside him than listening.

Every now and again Sumari would glance over at Mikan, and she caught Natsume glancing at Mikan more than once. Sumari smiled _'Mikan has an admirer already, Luna won't be happy, which makes me happy'_ with that thought she turned back to the board and took notes of the lesson.

Two hours later and it was lunch time, the class stood and packed away their stuff and slowly left the class room. Sumari was one of the first to leave and she walked out into the gardens. Mikan packed her things and walked over to the three girls she met that morning

"So Mikan, how are you finding the classes?" asked Anna. Mikan just shrugged

"There okay, I can get used to them quite quickly" she replied with a smile, while the three girls gathered their things

"We're heading to the cafe, want to join us?" Hotaru asked as she packed away her books

"I will join you later, I have to meet someone at the moment though" the three girls gave their approval and the four parted ways Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru making their way to the lunch hall and Mikan making her way to the gardens.

While the girls were having this conversation they didn't realise the crimson eyed boy who was standing outside the door. He managed to walk out with the rest of his class and his friends also asked if he was going to the lunch hall. He told them he had to take care of some business of his parents, but he should see them in there later. His friends walked off and the class emptied leaving just the four girls. He stood behind the double doors by his class and watched as the girls left and split in their separate directions.

He was sure that the class had seen the little display of affection Mikan and Sumari had at the front of the class, but did they see the tears Mikan shed? He was going to find out more about this girl his own way. He saw Mikan walking his way through the doors looking at the map as she made her way down corridor after corridor and finally out into the gardens. Natsume followed her all the way out into the gardens. Looking at her from behind, you could see the gentle swaying movement of her hair and he noticed she quite a slim waist, slimmer than what he first thought anyway.

Just following her, she looked just as attractive from behind as she did from in front. Natsume didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden, he was never like this especially about a girl! But this girl was different. Sure his parents had lined him up with other heiresses but they were all the same. Mikan Yukihira on the other hand was different, she stood out from the rest and not just because of her looks. Something was drawing him to her and he felt that these feelings were just the tip of the ice-burg.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Sumari was casually sitting on a bench under neath an oak tree swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Mikan. While she was waiting she looked at all the flowers that were dying, due to it being autumn nothing was in bloom but it was still a pretty sight to see the once green leaves change into fiery reds and yellows then to soft browns. What was also fun, was when the leaves fell and were crunchy. That is the time when you walk over the leaves to make them crunch under your feet.

Sumari smiled at the thought of what feels like a long ago childhood for her, but she never dwells on it, for at least she had a childhood, where she could experience things like crunch the leaves in the autumn time and watch flowers bloom in the spring. She always wanted Mikan to play with her during those times when she was little but unfortunately Mikan was always stuck inside cleaning. It was the same year that Mikan left when Sumari realised that Mikan never got a childhood.

Right now, Sumari was deep in thought mindlessly humming the tune she had always heard Mikan sing. Every now and again she would kick a pebble waiting for Mikan. She was so lost that she didn't hear Mikan as she sang the lyrics of the song she was singing.

_Aren't any floors, for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Sumari looked up to see a smiling Mikan. Sumari noticed how much she had matured and elegant she looked, she also had much more life in her than Sumari could remember

"I see you heard me sing, all those years ago then?" said Mikan as she sat down next to Sumari. Sumari smiled

"It gets me through the days" both girls were silent for a while when Mikan broke it

"So what's happened in the seven years I have been gone?" Sumari sighed but still replied

"Well we upgraded from the wooden shack we called an inn, to a pub" Mikan smiled

"Congratulations" Sumari just gave her an are-you-serious look and Mikan just replied with "What! A pub is better than the inn!" Sumari shook her head a let it go as she continued

"You would think it would be" At that Sumari looked over into the distance remembering the day they left the inn, the day she was made to clean the place from top to bottom while Luna sat on her backside and her parents finalised the paperwork. Mikan noticed Sumari was in thought and she brought her back

"Okay, something is up! You can tell me Sumari! I'm here for you!" Mikan turned to face Sumari and took Sumari's hands in her own. Sumari looked at Mikan and the tears she was holding in burst. In her mind it was like a re-construction of the dambusters, the only difference was the bouncing bomb was Mikan's words, and just like that the mental dam she had built to stop herself from crying crumbled, just like the dam in Germany did.

Sumari leaned into Mikan and sobbed "How did you put up with it! The shouting, Luna's harsh words and deliberate messes, the people, everything!" Mikan rubbed the younger girls back and let her cry into her the girls stayed like that for a while. When Sumari had let everything out she sat back up and wiped her eyes with her hand and got her breathing back under control.

"What happened?" Asked Mikan and Sumari confessed everything to Mikan. From her having to clean after Mikan leaving, to buying the pub, right up to today. Mikan was sitting next to Sumari and her fists were clenching and unclenching. Mikan always knew that Luna was a nightmare, to pick on Mikan was one thing, after all none of the three girls had any blood relation, but to Shizune and Luna Mikan was always the maid, but Mikan always knew that Sumari saw her as a sister.

"Luna deserves a slap, around the face, into a wall!" Sumari looked at Mikan with wide eyes

"Wow! Never knew you had it in you to think like that!" Mikan looked at Sumari and they both laughed braking the gloomy mood around them. After a while the girls calmed down and the serious atmosphere returned

"You know, my offer still stand Sumari. You can move in with me" Sumari looked away

"I would Mikan, but I can't"

"But why? Luna is being a bitch to you, just like she was to me! Your parents may not be as hard on you as they were on me but they still favour Luna over you. YOU! Their own flesh and blood!" Sumari looked Mikan dead in the eye as she replied

"Family stick together Mikan! And yes you to me are family, but I feel like I can't leave them, the place would fall apart!" Sumari calmed down and continued "I don't want to be the reason all their work goes down the drain! I know they will blame me, I can see the outcome now" Mikan turned to Sumari and gave her a hug which Sumari truly needed at that point.

"It's okay, but my offer still stands and will continue to stand okay!" Sumari pulled back and nodded, Mikan wiped Sumari's eyes before standing up and offering her hand out to Sumari "Come on, I bet you're hungry?" Sumari looked down as her stomach growled and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, Mikan giggled as her stomach did the same, then both girls were laughing.

Sumari took Mikan's hand and stood up from the bench and the two girls walked off with their arms around each other talking and giggling as they made their way to the cafe. Little did they know that their whole conversation was overheard by a boy with crimson eyes who was hiding in the branches of a tree the whole time.

He never took notice of Sumari until Mikan came along, and in all honesty he felt sorry towards the girl, as well as Mikan. He doesn't know everything about the two, but he knows his school life has just been made more interesting.

Mikan and Sumari entered the cafe and straight away Mikan spotted Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru right away. Mikan smiled and pulled Sumari with her and Sumari stumbled along behind for a little bit before setting herself straight and walking properly. When Sumari looked at where they were going she tensed.

She knew that the three people they were walking over too were all heiresses to major companies and industries, especially Imia. Sumari still followed behind Mikan. Mikan stopped at the table and greeted the girls

"Hey, so what's happened over lunch then?" Mikan casually asked

"Not much apart from the place has been quiet as Natsume hasn't come in yet" replied Nonoko while Anna had her mouth full of food and Hotaru was working on some invention. Anna looked up and noticed Sumari was standing behind Mikan. She finished her mouth full and spoke

"Hello Sumari" Sumari fidgeted and waved and mumbled a greeting while Anna continued "Sit down both of you, your making me feel uncomfortable!" Mikan smiled and sat down and Sumari sat down next to Mikan. Hotaru looked at them both and noticed how uncomfortable Sumari was. Hotaru was about to say something when Mikan beat her to it

"Sumari calm down, nothing is going to happen. I promise" Sumari weakly smiled at Mikan and she relaxed a little. Until Hotaru asked the question she was hoping wouldn't be asked for another couple of days

"So Shouda, how come your so close to Mikan?" Sumari looked at Mikan who simply replied with the truth, or as close to the truth as possible.

"Well, we are step sisters in a way" The three looked at them and simultaneously asked

"How!" and Mikan explained about growing up with Sumari and Luna. The three girls stopped what they were doing and listened with intent. They developed a new found respect for Sumari. They will admit, they thought she was just taking her subjects lightly but after hearing what Sumari is going through the girls had a change of heart and realised, she is not deliberately late all the time.

Not only that but the fact she had to live with the biggest bitch in the school, made the three pity both of them, Sumari more than Mikan due to circumstances. After the story had been told, the cafe went quiet and Nonoko turned and looked at the entrance of the cafe.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear" all four of the girls turned to the entrance to see Luna with two girls standing behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation X**

**Hey Guys,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for following of The Orphan, it really means a lot to me. Before I start this chapter there are just a few things I want to say first.**

**I have had a couple of reviews correcting my spelling of Sumrie. I apologise for spelling her name wrong and thank you for pointing that out to me.**

**I also received a review asking me to 'let Natsume be Natsume'. I would just like to point out, that every other story gives Natsume the same description and the same moody, cold, doesn't talk to anyone attitude. **

**The reason why I haven't portrayed Natsume the same way as everyone else is because it is different. If people keep giving him the same attitudes of being a pervert, cold, nasty etc, it eventually becomes boring to read (in my opinion) which is why in this story Natsume comes across as a softer character who acts like every other guy in school. Also this is my story and I will portray Natsume how I want to portray him. **

**I would also like to say sorry for not uploading as quickly as I would like but I had a ball to go to on Thursday just gone, I had essays to write, I have revision to do, and it was Eurovision on Saturday just gone. Congratulations to Austria, you deserved to win Eurovision. So I apologise for not updating as often as I would like.**

**Authors note over lets continue with the story, once again thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing The Orphan.**

Luna stood in the doorway like she owned the school, her two followers standing behind her waiting for her instruction to walk forward. Luna made a motion with her hand and sure enough the three walked forward into the lunch hall, the clicking of their shoes the only things making noise.

Our group of girls turned back to their business not giving a dam about Luna and her 'cronies'. While Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru were concentrating on their food, Mikan and Sumrie were sharing a knowing look. A look that said 'we know what's coming next' and sure enough, the clicking of the heels got closer and closer to the table they were sitting at.

Sumrie fidgeted in her seat, not knowing what her step-sister might do. Mikan sensing Sumrie's unease, reached out a hand and grasped the other girls hand in support

"Well, well, well, looks like the maid has friends in higher places" Sumrie flinched at the name Luna gave her. Mikan squeezed Sumrie's hand and controlled herself from lashing out. After all, it would ruin her family name and she doesn't want to do that now.

"May we help you?" asked Hotaru as she concentrated on her invention paying little attention to Luna. Luna smiled a sweet sickly smile

"I was just wondering why people as important as you lot would befriend a maid and a new girl, where as I have been hear longer and don't get a look in at this table." All the attention was now on their table. Everyone wondering what the top table would do. Before the girls could answer someone called from afar

"Hey girls how's it going?" All the girls around the table looked at the voice and saw a boy with Sandy blond hair walking over to them with a tray of food. Sumarie instantly relaxed seeing her childhood friend walking over to their table.

Koko made his way over with two other boys behind him, both the boys behind Koko had blond hair but one had dark blond hair and light brown eyes the other had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Mikan knew the blue eyed boy, as his family run a chain of veterinary practices around the country. This was Ruka Nogi.

But she had no idea who the other two were, although she did notice that Sumrie did relax as soon the leader of the boys walked over, so although Mikan didn't know him, Sumrie did and he made her feel safe, and that made Mikan happy.

At the site of Koko, Sumrie let go of Mikan's hand and moved over so Koko could sit down. Mikan feeling Sumrie move over also moved to leave enough room for him. Koko smiled at Sumrie

"Hey Sumrie, strange to see you in the cafe" Sumrie was about to speak when Luna interrupted

"Sorry to break up your little reunion but he has a point, don't you normally sit outside on your own, maid?" Sumrie flinched again and Mikan had, had enough.

"Do you ever shut up!" the group and Luna looked at Mikan. This was the first time she had been this pissed. Normally she was a quiet and calm girl, but Luna had held the reins for far too long, it was time to take them away from her. Luna looked at Mikan in shock

"Excuse me new girl, but I don't remember asking for your opinion, do you know who you are talking to!" Luna replied as though she had all the authority in the world. Mikan smirked and replied

"Of course I know who I am talking to, Luna Kouzumi!" Again Luna was taken aback. How did this girl know who she was? She had never met her before

"H-How do you know me?" Mikan swung her legs around and stood up from the bench as she answered

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Luna! Then again I am no longer in those rags your parents called clothes" Mikan looked Luna dead in the eye, showing her all the pain she had gone through under her parents care. Luna stumbled back in realization, was the girl standing in front of her really the urchin that used to clean the inn?

"S-Sakura?"

"It's Yukihira actually!" Replied Mikan. For the millionth time that day Luna was taken aback. She was a Yukihira! No way! Luna couldn't believe it, no she wouldn't believe it. She felt her hand twitching at her side, she wanted to smack this girl in the face. As far as she knew the Yukihira's didn't have a daughter, or an heir. If they did that meant Natsume was out of reach now. This girl must be an imposter, and Luna won't stand for imposters or liars.

Luna raised her hand and it swung down to hit Mikan. Mikan braced herself for the hit, but it never came. She looked up and saw dark raven hair standing in front of her, and behind the boy was a stunned Luna who's arm was being held by the said person in front of her.

Luna was shocked, it was Natsume who had stopped her hitting the urchin, and she didn't know why, but she did hear his cold voice "Leave, Kouzumi! Now!" Natsume released her hand and everything came back to her. She remembered that she was in the lunch room, about to smack the girl who left all those years ago

"Natsume, sweetie, she's an imposter! She said-"

"And you would know!" he snapped. Luna jumped back and before Natsume said anything else Mikan stepped in

"You heard him Luna, Leave!" at that Luna pulled her arm from Natsume's grasp, turned on her heal and left the cafe. her cronies following. Mikan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. While the lunch room was getting back to its noisy state Mikan heard a voice

"Are you alright?" she looked at the boy in front of her who was glaring at the place where Luna and her cronies went. Mikan nodded her head and answered just as quietly as he asked

"Yes, thank you" and with that the two walked back to the table.

"Well that was exciting!" claimed Koko as Mikan and Natsume sat down at the table. Sumrie looked at Koko and for the first time that day spoke loud and clear

"You think everything is exciting!" Koko looked at Sumrie with a pout

"Not everything!" Sumrie laughed, which pleased Mikan. Mikan was silently observing Sumrie and Koko and she realised that they shared a connection between each other that Mikan and Sumrie didn't. Although they were like sisters, there was a certain spark in Sumrie's eyes when she was speaking to Koko, which Mikan definitely picked up on. Mikan inwardly smiled.

"Maybe we should Introduce ourselves to Mikan" everyone was brought back by Anna's voice who was just smiling sweetly. Mikan nodded

"That would be a good Idea, but first let me get some lunch. I have had nothing since breakfast!" The group laughed and everything was back to semi normal in the lunch hall once again.

Outside of the door was a strawberry blond who was looking over at her sister, the urchin and her future. She wasn't happy with how things were turning out, and as her family had no control over affairs in the school, she would have to take matters into her own hands. Mikan Yukihira's school life was going to be hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

The day was finally over and Mikan was feeling okay about this school. She had made some wonderful friends already and was reunited with Sumire, unfortunately that also meant bumping into Luna again, but despite the little tiff in the cafe, the day turned out alright.

Mikan looked around her and noticed all the students walking and talking with their friends as they made their way out of school. She smiled, put her hands into her coat pockets and continued walking when she was called

"Mikan!" she turned around to see Anna and Nonoko running towards her while Hotaru was calmly walking behind the two nutters, she called friends, towards Mikan

"Hey girls, It thought you had already gone home?" Mikan asked bemused at the sight of the three girls

"These two got caught up, chatting up Yuu and Kitsunume" replied Hotaru in a board tone, while Anna and Nonoko stood there and blushed as they yelled

"WE WERE NOT CHATTING THEM UP!" Mikan and Hotaru let out small chuckles before all four girls walked out of the school gates together. While they were walking out Mikan looked around for Sumire but couldn't find her. Then again if her parents are as strict on Sumire as they were on her, she could understand why she couldn't be found walking out with the other school children.

They made it out of school and walked over to their cars after saying good bye to each other. Mikan opened the back door and greeted Narumi

"Hello Mikan, you seem happy!" Mikan smiled

"I am, I love school! I don't know why mother and papa didn't let me come hear sooner!" Narumi sighed and drove off once Mikan was strapped in and settled

"You know why they have only just sent you to school. It was too dangerous and I think that it is still too dangerous for you to be out of the house" Mikan gave Narumi a look which said I'm-not-a-child-anymore, but instead of voicing it she sighed and replied with a more sophisticated answer

"Narumi, you were the one who came and collected me all those years ago, and you found me in the woods. I am sixteen now but to you I am still that child you found who was lost and struggling. I will fly the coup one day Narumi, and there is nothing that can stop that from happening" Narumi was silent. After all the young mistress was right, she was growing up. She wasn't that child in the woods anymore, she was a mature young lady who has hopes and dreams and a company to inherit.

Narumi didn't know where the years had gone, he never saw her grow up, and now hear she was a young woman sitting in the back seat. They arrived back at the mansion and Mikan rushed out the car before Narumi had even put the hand break on. 'guess she wants to tell her parents about her first day at school' Narumi thought before he took the car round to the garage to park it.

Mikan got to the front door and as she arrived the door opened revealing Jeaves, Nobora, Yuka and Izumi. "Hey mum, papa" She yelled as she halted in the doorway and took her shoes off before embracing her father. Izumi stumbled back and the others just sniggered trying to hold in their laughs.

"Well someone is excited about her first day at school." commented Yuka, Mikan shot her head up and left her father's embrace to enter her mothers. Both parents were shocked but accepted it as this was a new experience for them, and they were both happy.

"So how was your day then? asked Izumi. Mikan stepped back and removed her coat as she replied

"It was fun, I made some new friends most of which are heirs and heiresses"

"Who were they then?" Mikan ran over to her parents and the family walked off to the living room talking about Mikan's busy day at school. Jeaves and Nobora watched the family walk off with a smile. A short while after Narumi came in rubbing his hands

"So what's happened?" Nobora looked at Narumi as Jeaves answered

"Well let's just say that Master Izumi and Mistress Yuka are living everything they ever wanted to live right now" Jeaves pointed to the happy family as they turned around the corner, all of them had big smiles on their faces. Narumi couldn't help but smile in return. Nobora walked over to the man in the doorway as she hung Mikan's coat up

"Come on, let's get you warmed up, the temperature is dropping rapidly" with that Narumi got out of his coat, hung it up with the rest and Nobora led him to the kitchen. Jeaves shut the door and smiled. For once this huge mansion had life in it, and it was wonderful.

Izumi and Yuka were currently sitting down in the living room talking to Mikan about her day. So far they had found out about Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and the boys Ruka, Koko, Kitsunume and Yuu. They were glad she was mixing with others who were not just business partners but they were also those of a lower social class.

"Oh yer and I met the Hyuuga's son Natsume today, in fact he is my seat mate" Mikan stated. Yuka and Izumi's eyes widened, not in shock as they knew that's where Natsume was sent for schooling, but in surprise. They knew they would cross paths, but to actually be seated together in the same class, well that was like trying to guess the winning lottery numbers

"I also met Sumire today and Luna" Mikan's upbeat tone darkened slightly at Luna's name which both parents picked up on.

"Who are these two girls Sumire and Luna you spoke of Mikan?" Mikan looked out the window and watched the leaves fall from the trees as she replied

"The girls who I grew up with"

"Which one is which?" Mikan stood up and walked over to the window and sighed

"Luna is the older one, who would physically hurt me and deliberately make my life hell..." Izumi abruptly stood up before Mikan could finish

"Then we must sort this out immediately" Mikan span round and grabbed her father's blazer and looked at him with pleading eyes

"Please papa, leave it! It was the past, what's done is done and cannot be undone" Izumi looked at his pleading daughters eyes. What he saw in them was wisdom beyond her age. He was taken aback by it but at the same time he was proud of his daughter, despite missing, her first word, her first steps, her first crawl, her first tooth, the childhood she never had, he could see his wife shine through.

Yuka sat on the sofa watching the two, and she was silently proud of her daughter for stopping her father the way she did. Once it had all calmed down Mikan and Izumi sat back down and Yuka began talking

"So Mikan, who is Sumire?" Mikan smiled a bright smile as she answered

"Sumire is the best, although the rest treated me terribly, Sumrie would always be there through the cold nights, the rough patches, and she treated me like a sister" Yuka smiled warmly at her daughter as Mikan mentioned all the things Sumire did for Mikan.

"You should invite her over sometime and we could get to know her" Suggested Yuka. Mikan smiled and nodded her head in enthusiasm as Yuka continued "So anything you want to know from us?" The red carpet in the living room had suddenly become very interesting to Mikan, so had the hem of her skirt. But she took deep breaths and gathered her courage as she asked

"I would like to know why you gave me away? And don't give me that it was too dangerous at the time. If it's so dangerous why am I hear now, and just who exactly is trying to destroy us?"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

_**Sixteen Years ago**_

_"Come on Yuka we have to leave, he will find us!" Yuka looked at her husband and nodded and as she went to go she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her stomach then she felt her waters break_

_"IZUMI! I can't!" she yelled. Izumi turned back around in surprise as he watched Yuka bend over clutching her swollen stomach_

_"Yuka! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Yuka was struggling to breath as she replied_

_"The...baby...she's..." a scream ripped through Yuka's throat as she answered "...she's...coming!" Izumi stood there wide eyed and slowly reality sunk in_

_"What! Well we need to get you into position then Narumi..."_

_"NO...AGGGRRR!" was all that came from Yuka as Narumi ran out of the kitchen in panic _

_"Yes Izumi!" then he looked at the situation and just like Izumi he went into melt down not knowing what to do, luckily Nobora heard the commotion and organised everyone_

_"Izumi, set Yuka down on the floor, Narumi go and get some clean towels and some warm water. NOW!" the men got to work at Nobora's command and at that point Jeaves had walked out and noticed the situation and went to help Narumi_

_"Do you know what to do Nobora?" asked a concerned Izumi as Yuka kept taking slow deep breaths_

_"I took a nursing course and read enough books on giving birth, so I am no pro but I have a rough idea of what I'm doing" Izumi paled at the thought that they were trapped in the mansion, Yuka's father on the way to tear them apart and Yuka had just gone into labour. Could things get any worse_

_"AGRRRR" was all that came from Yuka, Izumi didn't know what was happing or what to do, he could see Nobora calming Yuka down, then he saw Narumi and Jeaves come through with towels and water. After an hour of screaming, frantic running around and panicking all was quiet in the mansion aside from the cries of a child._

_"Yuka, Izumi! Hear she is! You heir or should we say heiress" said Nobora as she cleaned the baby off then wrapped her in a towel. Despite the mess on the floor from the labour Jeaves and Narumi smiled and the three servants all had a gleam in their eye as they looked down onto the new heiress. Yuka had collapsed out of exhaustion into Izumi's lap and Izumi was rubbing her arm and kissing her sweaty forehead. _

_Nobora looked at the couple and Izumi held his free arm to Nobora as he wanted to see his daughter. Nobora handed her over and Izumi cried. The little girl in his arms was crying at first but she obviously knew who her dad was, as when Izumi took her she stopped crying almost instantly. The child in his arms was the spitting image of his wife. Izumi looked at Yuka who looked up weakly and lifted a hand so she could see the new child. Yuka smiled and whispered_

_"Mikan" before she fell asleep in Izumi's arms. Izumi smiled at his wife and looked at the little girl and repeated _

_"Mikan, Mikan Yukihira" The three who helped looked down upon the new family with glee, but that happiness was short lived. A booming sound was heard on the mansion door, and the four of them looked at it in fright. Nobora and Narumi took everything back and Jeaves sorted himself out and opened the door_

_"Where are they?" came the voice from in front of Jeaves, before Jeaves could say anything Izumi spoke up_

_"Jeaves, don't worry, let him in, come and look after Yuka please" Jeaves let the man in and shut the door and walked over and took Yuka from Izumi_

_"I see she had the child then!" the cold man's voice came. Izumi stood up with Mikan in his arms and confronted the man_

_"Yes she did. This baby I hold in my arms is a product of our love and the next to inherit this company. Surely this is what you wanted?" The old man looked at Izumi and replied_

_"It is. Just not with you as the father" Izumi winced a little from the harsh words as Jeaves picked Yuka up bridal style and took her to her room for her to rest. Izumi followed the man's line of sight _

_"She's resting, she isn't dead." the man gave a cold look to Izumi and replied_

_"You are the enemy, and now that child will suffer for your foolishness" Izumi held Mikan close to his chest_

_"You can do what you like to me, but not Mikan! She should not be punished for me falling in love with your daughter"_

_"You stole my daughter from her own wedding..." Izumi interrupted the old man _

_"A wedding that was forced! I thought you wanted Yuka to be happy?" the old man scoffed _

_"If I wanted Yuka to be happy I wouldn't have forced her into a loveless relationship. I only care about the company. And as that child you hold in your arms is the product of a forbidden love she will never inherit the company and she will live life at the bottom of the food chain, no one shall notice her and she will be non-existent!" Izumi was taken aback as he replied with_

_"Then you leave the future of your company in danger of deteriorating, didn't you just say you care about the company more than your own daughter?" The old man walked slowly to Izumi as he said_

_"The child does not carry the Azumi name, as you are her father, she has your last name, therefore she is nothing to do with me" the old man turned and walked to the door as he reached the door he said some parting words "She may be my daughters child, but she will never be my grandchild, and she will be hunted, for as long as it takes for the child to be forgotten." and with that the man opened the door to the mansion and walked away, into the snow._

_What a way to start of the new year, your new born daughter has a death warrant hanging over her head. Izumi collapsed on his knees cradling Mikan to his chest as he sobbed "I'm so sorry Mikan, you have entered a world full of evil" Izumi cried for a long time as the cold new year's wind swept through the hallway of the mansion. Nobora was crying and being supported by Narumi who also had unshed tears all that was whispered was "What am I going to do?"_

**Present day**

"...the next day I informed your mother about the incident and we decided to put you with someone else under a new name, so you wouldn't be found. That's why we gave you away Mikan." Mikan sat there, shocked. So her mother and father were in a forbidden relationship, but were supported by uncle Kazumi, then her mother's father declared that he would do everything to stop her inheriting her mother's share of the company. Now she understands why she was sent away.

"But why, is it safe for me to come back now? Surely there are still people out to get me?" Yuka stood up and sat by her daughter and put a comforting arm around Mikan. Mikan's head rolled onto Yuka's shoulder and Yuka rubbed her daughters arm as she replied

"My father passed away seven years ago, which was when we came to get you. It was safer for you to come back, but it is still dangerous out there, which is why me and your father were reluctant to send you to school, but we understand that we can't keep you locked up in this house forever" Mikan simply nodded her head on her mother shoulder and her father answered

"So we have decided to give you self defence lessons" Mikan's face turned from comfort to confusion

"Self defence lessons?" She sat up from her mother shoulder and looked at her mother and father and Yuka nodded as Izumi continued

"It's so you can protect yourself, outside of the house. We understand that you are growing up, and that you would want to go out with your friends to town and the movies..." then Yuka cut off her husband

"You might even meet a nice boy that wants to take you out" Izumi looked at his wife in horror while Mikan's eyes widened and a great big pink blush spread across her cheeks

"Any boy taking my daughter out, gets my permission first!" Yuka gave her husband an are-you-serious-look. Izumi just shrugged his shoulders and Yuka shook her head and finished

"What we are trying to say is, you will want to explore further than these walls of the mansion, and we have to accept that, but for your safety we want you to know self defence" Mikan nodded her head and smiled as she said

"I accept, so when will my training begin?" Yuka smiled at her daughter as did Izumi, the family were about to answer when a voice answered for them

"Your training starts now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

The family turned their heads to the door of the living room to see a tall man with dark hair, brown eyes and sharp facial features. A man the family knew well

"Loran! My friend! Why so cryptic?" called Izumi as he walked over to the man. The man known as Loran slumped down and fake cried

"Why do you spoil my fun Izumi?" the two men laughed for a while and gave each other a hug, not a girly hug, a 'manly hug', halfway through their 'manly hug' a woman coughed

"Am I going to get to see my friend? Or do I have to look at my husband's backside all day?" The men broke apart and Izumi looked around Loran as the other guy moved out of the way. Behind Loran was a woman with dark raven hair and crimson eyes. She was small around the waist, had long legs and gracefully strode into the room.

"Hello Kaoru, how have you been?" called Yuka as she stood up to greet the woman who had just entered the room. Mikan stayed seated on the sofa and watched the grownups exchange pleasantries.

"Hello Yuka, I have been well thank you, and is that little Mikan! It's been a while!" Mikan stood up at her name and greeted the grown ups

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, it is nice to meet you again" she said politely which made both the Hyuuga's smile. Kaoru walked over to Mikan

"Let me take a look at you" Mikan stood where she was a little nervous at what Kaoru was doing but she let her continue. Kaoru circled around Mikan like a vulture. She was taking in Mikan's height, her weight, and when she reached around the front she looked at Mikan's eyes, the shape of her face and the proportions of her face "Well you have certainly grown into a fine young lady" commented Kaoru

"Mum, the girl is not a museum exhibit!" The five people looked over to the door and there stood Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan had only seen him once and that was today at school. Despite his family's status, he never turned up to the parties her family held, so she had never seen him in casual clothes. She didn't know jeans could look so good on a person.

Mikan looked at Natsume from top to bottom, from his white socks, to his jeans which sat low on his hips, to his black long sleeved shirt which had the three top buttons undone, his low cheek bones, his slightly pointed nose, his mop of raven black hair and then those piercing crimson eyes. The eyes she could get lost in.

Mikan noticed she was staring at Natsume and a blush formed on her cheeks, making the floor once again, look very interesting.

"Oh Natsume, stop being so moody!" commented his mother. The teenager just scoffed and walked into the room

"Hello Natsume! My haven't you grown!" commented Yuka, who was doing the exact same thing to Natsume that Kaoru was doing to Mikan just a few minutes ago. Mikan shook her head in embarrassment

"Mum he isn't an animal in a zoo!" Yuka waved her daughter off and Mikan just rolled her eyes and mouthed a sorry to Natsume who gave her a look to say it's fine. Mikan smiled a little in guilt, after all her mother was almost dissecting Natsume right in front of her, her father and Natsume's family. Mikan just let her be and continued "can I just ask if you were only joking about starting my self defence classes now?" Izumi looked up at his daughter and smiled

"Of course we were, the Hyuuga's are here to introduce you to Natsume's self defence teacher" Mikan nodded and smiled back as she finished her sentence

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get changed into something more suitable than my uniform, I doubt he would appreciate his new student dressed in a skirt. So if you would excuse me for a little while, while I go and get changed" and with that Mikan gracefully strode out of the room.

Yuka finished her inspection on Natsume and the teenager sat down while Izumi was giving his wife a meaningful stare. Yuka just brushed off the stare and sat herself down on the opposite sofa to Natsume, Loran and Izumi. Kaoru sat down next to Yuka and the adults began talking. While the adults were talking Natsume's thoughts drifted off to the brunette that had left the room to get dressed.

Mikan was making her way up the stairs letting the story her parents told her sink in. 'If granddad liked me and approved of the relationship, would my life be different? Would I be different?' Her thoughts were a swirling tornado in her head as she thought about it, then to top it off she has to take self defence lessons. She knew it was for the best and for her safety, she was also grateful to her parents for allowing her to grow up. But she felt a strange pain jab her heart every time she thought about not having the life she has had.

After all, if her life had been different, would she know Sumire? Would she know what it's like to be worked like a slave? Would she be an entirely different person? The thought of not having all the experiences she has had hurt. It really hurt. Would her parents be different towards her, would Natsume be something more than a seat mate?

Why her thoughts travelled to the crimson eyed boy downstairs she didn't know, but what she did know was there was something about him that made the world disappear when they were together. Mikan shook her head and carried on towards her room where she saw Nobora come out of

"Oh, hello Mikan. How are you feeling after the story?" Mikan smiled. She was glad to have someone like Nobora who she could talk to openly, just like she could to her mother, but obviously there were something's that Mikan didn't want to talk to her mother about, so she would prevent upsetting her mother.

"Hi Nobora, I have a little headache but nothing else, it was a lot to take in all at once, but I will be fine I think." Mikan replied Nobora smiled

"So, what do you think of the Hyuuga's son Natsume then Mikan?" Nobora asked with a slight uplift of her mouth, while Mikan thought about the boy

"H-He's alright I guess, I mean, I only met him today..."

"I'm not talking about his personality, I'm talking about his looks young mistress!" Nobora butted in Mikan's sentence. Mikan blushed an even deeper shade of pink than before, after all the boy was a stunner, there was no denying that. Nobora noticed the deep pink blush on Mikan's cheeks and giggled like a little school girl "I think Mikan has a crush on the Hyuuga's son!" she sang. Mikan snapped her head up to Nobora as she replied

"Don't be so absurd! I have just met him today!" Nobora giggled and walked past Mikan, as she did Nobora whispered

"Have you heard of love at first sight?" and before Mikan could playfully slap Nobora, Nobora ran down the hall

"I will get you for that Nobora!" yelled Mikan down the hall as she tried to control her thumping heart. Nobora laughed

"I will be watching out young mistress!" and with that the two females went their separate ways. Mikan walked into her room, face still flushed pink, when she noticed her room was cooler. She rubbed her arms and turned to see of Nobora had opened the windows, but she was shocked to find the french doors to her balcony open rather than the window.

Mikan knew Nobora pretty well, and if she was airing a room, she would open the windows NOT the french doors. Mikan began to panic, and she thanked her lucky stars that she was near the door. She grabbed the door handle and turned it and ran out of her room, only to crash into something, or rather someone.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Natsume got board of sting in with the adults as they talked about business or the past. He couldn't stand it anymore. Why was he even hear anyway? It was his parents that wanted to introduce her to Persona, who would be her self defence teacher, he didn't need to come but he did. The thing he couldn't figure out was why he came.

"And what do you do in your spare time Natsume?" he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Yuka. He looked at the older version of Mikan and replied

"I practice my self defence, read and go for long walks" he replied with no emotion. Yuka nodded

"I see, no wonder you are in such good shape for a boy as young as you are" Kaoru did let out a small laugh

"Yuka he is sixteen, not six!" and the two ladies went back to talking about nothing in particular and before Natsume could go back to his thoughts about why he came with his parents Izumi spoke

"So are you looking forward to inheriting the companies you own" Natsume shrugged. If he was honest he would much rather live an ordinary life and get a job as soon as he graduates, inheriting the companies that his family owned was too much hassle. He envied people like Koko and Sumire as they both had no worries about running a company, they were free to what they want when they leave school.

"I have no choice really. I am the only one who can take over the companies, Aio is still too young and is prone to illness, also mum and dad won't be around forever" he replied Izumi nodded and Loran gave a wide smile to his son

"That's my boy" Loran said pleased as punch and the two men resumed talking and once again Natsume went back to his thoughts, about why he was hear and the brunette that had run up the stairs. He turned his head to look out the door of the living room to see a silver haired woman come down the stairs with a huge smile plastered on her face. That was another thing he noticed, the staff in this place were never sad, always happy. Was it because of Mikan? Or was it because the family are always happy and cheerful?

Natsume rubbed his temples, all this thinking was giving him a headache. He stood up and asked if he could take a walk around the place, which his permission was granted and Natsume began his walk around the mansion. He noticed that it was light and airy, the curtains were pulled back letting in the light from outside, the windows were open allowing the house to feel cool but not freezing. All in all, despite the large size, the mansion felt quite homely. He made his way to the stairs and walked up them, then noticed that they parted in two directions, one way to the left, the other to the right although both sets of stair led to the same landing.

Natsume took the left set of stairs and began to walk across the lobby, when he noticed that there was a large arched window on the second landing, which cast a shadow on the white wall opposite when the sun shone through. It was quite a charming piece. He watched shadows of birds fly past the window in silence when he heard a loud scream come from just down the hall.

Without a second thought Natsume sprinted off to where he heard the scream. Even though he didn't know his way around the place he followed where that scream came from. Turning around the last corner, he was shocked to find more stairs, but none the less he ran and when he reached the top, he saw a masked man jumping out of a window, with a limp body in his arms. Natsume ran to the window to try and stop the man but he got to the gates and jumped them with the body still over his shoulder.

Natsume watched the man put the body into the back of a car, it was only then that he saw the body's hands and feet had been tied and her mouth covered in tape. Wait. Her! Natsume tried to look closer and he noticed the mop of brown hair and the school uniform, and panic cursed through his veins.

"Mikan!" He whispered as he just realised the girl had been taken, and that must have been her scream he heard. He watched the car drive off, and not long after three of the staff made it up to the same floor, the woman he saw coming down the stair, a man with blond hair which was swept over to one side and an older man who's hair was thinning and turning grey.

"No!" came a cry from the room. Natsume followed the three staff members into the room, to see it was tip. The curtains were ripped, the french doors wide open, the dressing table, items had been thrown everywhere, the drape around the bed was also torn and ripped as were the bed sheets.

Horrible thoughts were running through Natsume's head, had they abused her before they took her? Were they trying to abuse her and she fought back? Natsume thoughts swayed strongly to the latter, after all she wasn't like his fan girls, easy. He then noticed that his parents and Mikan's parents had turned up

"Natsume are you alright!?" his mother asked in concern Natsume nodded then turned to the Yukihira's. The shock was evident on their face

"Izumi, they have taken her. Again!" Yuka whispered to her husband as she broke down crying. Izumi cradled his wife in his arms as the parents fell to the floor. Izumi was calming his wife down when he looked to his staff members

"Who was the last one in hear?" Nobara stepped forward, being careful to mind the broken glass from smashed bottles of nail varnish and perfume "Did it look like this when you left?" asked Izumi worry evident in his voice. He knew his staff members wouldn't leave the rooms in this state and was glad when Nobara shook her head.

"When I came in, I changed the bed sheets, cleaned the bathroom, hovered the floor and shut the windows that were left open from this morning. When I walked out Mikan was on her way in, we had a talk for about five minutes then I left. What has happened between then and now, I have no idea!" Izumi believed Nobara, after all, she did help bring Mikan into the world and she treats Mikan like a younger sister, rather than a mistress. Yuka was still sobbing in his arms and Izumi didn't know what to do.

"Maybe the Imia's can help?" offered Jeaves. Yuka looked up at her husband with hopeful eyes as she replied

"It's our best shot, they are the only people who can create things like trackers who we can trust!" Izumi pulled out his phone as he helped Yuka and himself stand. He let go of Yuka's waist and Kaoru immediately took Yuka into her arms, wrapping her in a friendly embrace as she rubbed her friends arms up and down in comfort. She was surprised at how calm Yuka was, considering her daughter had just been taken, Kaoru would probably go into hysterics at the thought of her two children being taken right from underneath her nose.

Kaoru turned to Natsume who was, by the looks of it, still in shock. She saw her husband giving Natsume comfort as best a father can. What Natsume was really thinking was why didn't he stop the man from escaping? And if there is so much mess, why did no one hear it until Mikan screamed?

"Thank you" Izumi walked back over to the group as he ended his conversation "The Imia's will be here soon, in fact I believe they were getting into their cars as soon as I called" Yuka nodded, and wiped her eyes, and entered her husband's waiting arms. Izumi stroked Yuka's hair and whispered "We'll find her, I'm sure of it! We gave her up, and brought her back, we lost her twice and found her again, this time will be no different!" Yuka nodded into her husband's chest. She pulled back with a new determination in her eyes.

"This time, I won't sit back and send others after her, I am going myself! Please excuse me, I have a daughter to find when the Imia's get here!" and with that Yuka walked out of the room and down the hall to her and Izumi's room. Izumi smiled as Kaoru just watched her long time friend walk away and then she looked back at Izumi

"Care to explain?" Izumi shook his head

"We will tell you once Mikan is back safe and sound" Kaoru had to be satisfied with that answer. After their brief conversation Yuka made her way back down the hall, dressed in black running trainers, black jogging bottoms and a black hoodie. He hair had been put up into a pony tail and she was walking with all the confidence a woman could possess. At the same time the Imia siblings turned up along with their parents

"We came as fast as we could, I take it you are coming with us then Yuka?" Question Mr Imia. Yuka nodded

"She is my daughter, it's about time I started acting like a mother, Izumi you should go change! she called to her husband as he nodded and walked out past his wife, giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as he went by. Yuka's lips lifted into a sad smile

"I need something of Mikan's" Hotaru asked

"What sort of thing?" Questioned Natsume, Hotaru looked at the boy and was quite surprised to see him so concerned for the girl

"Something with her DNA, pass me her hair brush" Narumi picked up the hair brush from the floor and handed it to Hotaru. She pulled a hair from the brush and placed it into a small device, and then pressed a button. In that time Izumi had been to his and his wife's room changed and returned.

_'Subject found' _came a voice from the device, everyone tried to crowd around it but failed as Hotaru threatened them all with her large silver gun thing, which they didn't know the name off but she called it the Idiot gun. Hotaru turned off the device and said

"She is at the docks, let's go" and with that everyone filed out of the messy room apart from Natsume. He looked around the room and didn't want to imagine what horrors Mikan must have gone through. It was then that he swore to protect the girl, from everything, from Luna at school, form the people trying to get her and from herself. With those last thoughts he left the room and joined the group downstairs.

"Everyone present?" called Izumi and ten people nodded "right then into the cars we go. It's time to get Mikan back"


	16. Chapter 16

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

Mikan was slowly coming round. Her head felt like it had been hit multiple times by a rounder's bat and the result was this killer migraine that she had. Her nose also hurt, it almost felt as though someone was burning it off her face, but she knew that no one was around her, so it was just her imagination. She went to raise her hand up to her temple to sooth it but then realized she couldn't move her arms.

She turned her head round frantically and noticed that she had been tied to a chair, her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied to the legs of the chair. She tried to scream but only a muffled voice came out, that was when she realised she couldn't breathe through her mouth. Mikan began to calm herself down and take in her situation.

So far she learned that she had been kidnapped, was being held hostage by un-known men, her hands were tied behind her back, her body was tied to a chair and she had tape across her mouth. She looked around at where she was. The room she was in was lit by one hanging light and all the walls were grey with one door, which had a cat flap like bit at the bottom and a small window with bars across it letting in the smallest amount of light possible.

Mikan wriggled trying to free herself from her binds, but ended up getting rope burn. So she tried an approach she had seen on T.V before. She calmed herself down again and this time she felt around for the knot that was keeping her hands tied behind her. She found it and began to move it around to try and un-do it. But she only resulted in making it tighter. Mikan sighed and hung her head down as she tried to remember the events leading up till now.

_She stepped back into someone and when she turned around she stepped back in the room, making the man follower her inside. The door was still open so anyone who would walk by would be able to see the man trapping Mikan_

_"Who are you? Why are you hear?!" she asked trying to control her fear which the man saw through. He smirked and motioned to a couple of other guys to come out of the shadows of her room. Once they did one from each side grabbed her arms. Mikan thrashed about in their grip and managed to throw one of them into her dressing table and the other fell into her wardrobe Mikan went to run towards her window to call for help, but the first man grabbed her arms and pulled her back to the bed_

_"You're quite the fighter aren't you?" Mikan thrashed about on the bed, trying to get the man off her, but he was too strong. He had pinned Mikan's arms up above her head and trapped her underneath his body. The man leaned close and sniffed her hair. Mikan stiffened as the man continued this torturous act on her. The man lifted his head up and smirked _

_"In answer to your first question, I am here under orders to get rid of you" Mikan's eyes widened. So this man was under orders from her dead granddad to get rid of her. Again the man smirked, "But as you are such a fresh young flower, I think I will have my fun first" at that Mikan screamed. The man let her go and she pulled on the drape to help her up and off the bed, in the process of getting up and off the bed she ripped it and ripped her own bed sheets. _

_She made a mad dash from the door when one of the men she threw earlier stood up and grabbed her from behind, and covered her mouth and nose with a white cloth and within a few minutes the once free Mikan was out cold._

Her head shot back up as footsteps approached the room she was in. She calmed herself down again and faced the person who was about to enter with as much confidence as she could muster up. The door opened revealing a man with ginger hair and move coloured eyes. The man smirked, oh how Mikan wished she could smack that guys smirk right off his face.

She watched the man walk over to her and bend down to her level. He played with a lock of her hair before saying "It's a shame that you're not wanted. You're quite the pretty little thing" he moved his hand from her hair to the tape on her mouth and ripped it off. Mikan held in a scream and brought in all the air she could, before glaring a cold glare into the eyes of the man in front of her

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" the move eyed man spoke

"I'm Reo, and you, well, some of my men want a 'play', but we won't let them, unless of course you want them to 'play' with you before we kill you?" Mikan never lost the glare as she replied

"Your men would be the last people on earth that I would want to 'play' with" then she spat in Reo's face. Reo wiped his face, stood up and walked away, as he walked away he left Mikan with parting words

"For one so high up in society, you sure do act like a sewer rat. But then again, your granddad never did like you, so I guess a sewer rat life is perfect for you" and with that he left. Once the door had shut and locked Mikan hung her head low and allowed the harsh words of Reo sink in. She let the tears fall. How she wished she was sweeping the floor of that horrible inn, or being abused and shouted at by Luna and Shizune, anything would be better than almost being raped and then being locked up in a cellar with no windows, and the only source of light is from a hanging lamp and a tiny window in the door.

Mikan let the tears fall as she whispered "Mama. Papa. Anyone. Help me! Save me!" and with those words Mikan silently cried as all she could do was wait and pray, that someone would come and find her.

A block away were three black cars, one holding the Imia family, one holding the Hyuuga family and the other holding the Yukihira family and the staff members. Yuka was worried about her daughter but was determined to get her back as was Izumi. The couple held each other's hand firmly as they followed the two cars in front of them.

In the car in front of the Yukihira's were the Hyuuga's. Natsume sat in the back lost in thought, he had changed his clothes in the back of the car while his parents sat in the front of the car. He was now dressed in black jogging bottoms and a black t-shirt, he figured he would get pretty hot while looking for Mikan. Since he saw her at school that morning, all day his thoughts had been drifting back to the brunette. There was an air about her, not a snobby, stuck up, slutty on but a gentle, calming, caring one. She also had an air of mystery around her, like she had experienced things that other upper class people hadn't. In truth he wanted to get to know the girl more. On top of that, her and Sumire looked like they hadn't seen each other in ages. What was their story? His thoughts went round and round in his head until he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice

"Natsume, we're hear" he heard his mother say. He gave her a firm nod and stepped out of the car, to be met with the Imia's and the Yukihira's.

"Alright according to this device she is in boat house number three, in a secret room, with no windows and one door" Hotaru said in a monotone voice

"Boat house number three is that one right in the middle of the harbour" called Jeaves "I'm sorry I won't be going with you, but the back is giving out at my age" replied the butler. Izumi put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Jeaves, you can be just as much help in the car, if you see anything suspicious send me a text and I will let the others know, we also need a getaway driver" Jeaves smiled at the man he has been proud to serve since Izumi was a boy, after all the house was a gift to Izumi from his family and Jeaves was at the time a young fit teenager, chasing after a five year old who wouldn't get in the bath. Jeaves felt a tear in his eye as he looked at the boy who had become a man, and gone with his heart, and had made the right decisions that has placed the company in the position it is in today. Jeaves took his leave and walked back to the car, and got in the driver's side.

"Reminiscing over, there is an heiress in that building and we need her out alive, and safe!" said Yuka as the others nodded

"So here's the plan, the adults will stay as far back as possible, and be ready to attack anyone who walks near the boat house, I hear you Natsume are trained in self defence and martial arts..." Natsume nodded to confirm Hotaru's point and she continued "...good, then you and I will be the ones to get into the building while my brother knocks out the guards with a sleeping medicine, then we will get Mikan and get out as quickly as possible. Once me, Natsume and Mikan are out I will need the adults to come and help me with her, she may be a bit weak. Is everyone clear?" The group nodded and headed off to do what they were told to. All anyone could think was

'I hope they haven't killed her"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Hi All**

**Thank you for the constant support and reviews, one review for the last chapter said they would like Mikan to be a bit more of a stronger character, give the story time. She won't be weak for the whole of the story. This story is about the growth of Mikan and Sumire in terms of relationships, toward each other and other people, as well as the growth of their individual strength.**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and support, I vary rarely put an author's note at the start of a chapter, but I thought I would explain the story a bit more, it is all about the characters progression. I am sorry about the late update, but it is exam season and Studies before Stories I'm afraid, but I have one more exam left and then I shall be updating the story more often, so please do keep following and reviewing. Reviews keep a writer going.**

**101 Dalmation x**

So far the plan was going well, Hotaru's brother had snuck in and slipped a sleeping pill into the guards drinks and then quietly snuck out again, and Natsume and Hotaru had successfully knocked out anyone in their way. Natsume had just gripped someone between his neck and his shoulder and squeezed hard, causing the man to crumble and fall to the floor in a sleep.

Natsume turned around the corner and signalled that the coast is clear to Hotaru who followed directly behind him. "She is just down the end hear" whispered Hotaru. Natsume nodded and walked to the end of the hallway, he was about to turn the corner to go to the room where Mikan was when he saw three men walk into a room.

He quickly hid round the corner, backing into Hotaru in the process "watch it Hyuuga!" she yelled in a whisper while Natsume gave the violet eyed girl a glare as a warning to shut up because of people down the hall way. Hotaru seemed to have caught the gist of what he was saying and shut up and pressed her back as close to the wall as she could.

Natsume peered back round the corner to see what was going on. All he saw was a big metal door, with a tiny window with bars on and two men dressed in black standing outside the said door. Natsume strained his ears to see if he could hear anything coming from inside the room, when he felt a tap on his back, he turned to see Hotaru with a pair of head phones

"What am I meant to do with these?" he whispered Hotaru rolled her eyes

"Put them on and you will have hearing like a bat, they are called 'batphones'" Natsume nodded put them on and looked at the door round the corner and listened hard. His eyes couldn't believe what was happening in that room. He heard a rough male voice and the pleading voice of a girl

_'please stop.' _The girl cried, Natsume was on the brink of crying due to the sorrow coming from those cries and pain, so much pain. Then he heard a wicked laugh and some comments he would rather not hear

_'Oh, but the fun is just beginning, once I've had my way with you, your grandfather will rest in his grave a little easier' _something in Natsume snapped and before he knew it he was at the metal door taking out both guards with two firm presses between their shoulder and neck before they passed out cold on the floor silently. Natsume grabbed the handle and pushed the door open with so much force that it swung back and hit the wall, despite it being a metal door.

Mikan was still sitting in that could windowless room pray that someone would help her. Her tears had stopped now as she figured there was no use in crying. She was sixteen years old now, it was time to grow up. Although considering what she had been through, these tears were allowed she told herself. She heard the door opening and her head shot up.

Reo had walked back in "Well aren't you the little damsel in distress! Waiting for someone to save you? Please, what do you think this is a fairytale? Sorry sweetheart this is real life" and with slow steps and a malice grin spreading across his face he pulled something out from behind his back. Once Mikan saw it shimmer in the light she turned a ghostly shade of white. In Reo's hand was a knife, not just any knife a carving knife. She tried to back up, but as she was on a chair her efforts were futile. Reo could tell she was frightened and that made this even more fun for him.

He bent down so he was eye level and with his hand that didn't have the knife in it, stroked her arm. Mikan feared that she was going to be raped by someone hear and the fact he was stroking her arm made her feel dirty. Once he had toyed around with her emotions and her feelings a bit, he grabbed the material harshly and ripped it revealing her soft long arm. Even though tied was tied behind her back Reo didn't care. He raised the knife and pierced her skin with it. Watching as the blood poured out from her little wound in satisfaction.

Mikan pulled a face and grunted at the pain but didn't scream, which was disappointing for Reo as he loved to hear his victims scream and beg for mercy as he slowly killed them through torture. He dug the blade deeper into the wound and dragged it back round the top of her arm. But she still didn't scream, she only let out some tears. Reo harshly pulled the knife out of the girls arm and for the first time that night Mikan let out a yelp. Reo smirked in satisfaction at her cry.

While Reo was 'playing' with Mikan, Mikan was slowly undoing the binds that currently had her hands tied behind her back. Very slowly she un-done the knots and the rope loosened. She looked at Reo, tears in the corner of her eyes as she silently dropped the rope on the floor and pleaded with him

"Please Stop!" she kept her hands behind her back as he walked towards her with deliberate slow steps, she kept her focus on Reo at all times. He bent down in front of her and placed his hand on her thigh and began moving it up as he answered her plea

"Oh but the fun is just beginning, once I've had my way with you, your granddad will rest in his grave a little easier" his hand was getting further and further up her thigh, and Mikan had, had enough.

With her un injured arm she grabbed Reo's hair and flung him across the room, causing Reo to smack his head against the concrete wall, but the force wasn't strong enough to knock him out, it was only strong enough to make him bleed. Before Reo could get his bearings the door burst open and there stood a raging sixteen year old who Mikan was so happy to see

"Natsume!" she whispered as her eyes went wide and her hands flung to her mouth in shock, and the tears that she had kept in for so long nearly spilled over, nearly.

Natsume looked around the room and his eyes landed on Mikan, who was right in the door way. He was shocked at the way she had been treated, her body bound and her wrists were bright red, he looked behind the chair and saw the rope that was obviously used to bind her hands, then he noticed, the collar of her white school shirt was red. He followed the blood that was on her and traced it to her arm, which had a long and deep gash.

Natsume then looked at Reo and marched over to him, before Reo could do anything Natsume gave him one firm punch and knocked him out cold. Natsume ran back over to Mikan and began releasing her, as he was Hotaru came running in

"Hyuuga, we have to hurry, the guard my brother knocked out are stirring as are the others we took out" Natsume nodded and continued pulling at the rope around Mikan's middle, while Mikan did one foot and Hotaru helped with the other. The three managed to get her out of the chair, but Mikan had lost a lot of blood from the gash after freeing herself and her uniform was now covered in blood, and she was feeling feint. As she stood up, her head swam and the smell of something awful hit her nose, causing her to almost fall, but she was caught by Natsume and Hotaru helped steady her

"I've not even known you a day, and I'm already saving your ass!" commented Hotaru. Once Natsume had secured his arm around Mikan's waist and draped her injured arm across his shoulder the trio set off.

Hotaru took them a different way to where she and Natsume came from, and the three started to run, or Mikan attempted to run with the others so they would not get caught. It was as they were running Mikan heard Reo's voice

"STOP THEM!"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

At hearing the call the trio moved faster, despite Mikan feeling incredibly weak from blood loss. The three made it round a corner and that was when Mikan passed out. Before she could fall to the floor however, Natsume caught her and picked her up bridal style. Hotaru turned back to make sure they were alright and the two both ran full speed.

They turned one way then the other and they eventually saw a door. The two picked up their paces when they heard shots being fired. The two glanced behind them to see the guards hot on their tail with guns in their hands and firing at the two as they ran with the passed out Mikan. Lucky for them the door was an arm's length away. Hotaru and Natsume bolted out of the building and Hotaru pulled out a small box with a large red button on it. With one press of the button the boat house went up in flames.

The force of the explosion pushed the teens forward making them fall to the floor. Hotaru landed face first into the concrete and to protect Mikan, Natsume swivelled round so his back made impact to the ground. Despite the pain the two felt they both stood up and made their way over to the adults, slowly but they made it back to them.

Yuka had tears in her eyes as Natsume carried over the unconscious form that was Mikan. Yuka feared for the worst when Hotaru's brother walked over to Mikan and confirmed she was breathing. Yuka let out a sigh of relief as did Izumi and the other staff members. Izumi then noticed all the blood on Mikan's uniform

"What happened to her?" Izumi asked in panic

"We don't know sir" commented Natsume as he flinched due to the pain in his back, from skidding on the floor

"Now is not the time to wonder what happened!" interrupted Hotaru "I mean no disrespect Mr Yukihira but your daughter is clearly injured and so are me and Natsume and I just blew up the building, but I don't know if they got out or not and if they did, I would rather discuss this away from hear where we are like sitting ducks"

The adults nodded and they split into the separate cars only this time Natsume went with the Yukihira's with Mikan's head on his lap and her body across the back seat. Yuka and Izumi sat the other side while Nobara and Narumi went in with the Hyuuga's.

Back in the car with Natsume, Mikan, Yuka and Izumi, the two parents looked at the two children one their very pale and weak daughter the other a boy who had risked his life for her. Mikan was covered with a blanket when she was settled into the car, with her head in Natsume's lap. Natsume on the other hand had one of his hands on the girls covered arm and was rubbing his hand tenderly up and down, while his other hand was resting on his chin as he watched the moving scenery.

Yuka looked on at the two teens and the gears in her head had started to turn, she was thinking of a plan. She watched how Natsume was idly comforting her passed out daughter and from the looks on his face he had no idea he was doing it. Yuka let out a soft smile at the two, and yes she did plan on telling Kaoru about what her son was doing without thinking about it. She was feeling like a little school girl again.

Izumi looked at his wife and could tell she was planning something. He followed her line of site which landed on the two teens. He watched as Natsume turned from the window and looked down at Mikan and removed some strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Izumi just wanted to push him away from his daughter, but then he caught the look in Natsume's eye. It was the same look Izumi used to get when he saw Yuka, a look of admiring. Izumi's fatherly instincts were kicking in and he wanted to take his daughter and lock her up and let no one take his little girls heart.

After all, she had only lived with them for seven years. Izumi wanted his daughter around for a little longer than that. But then he thought again. In the past both the Yukihira's and the Hyuuga's had agreed that their children would be together. Izumi looked at the two and at the time he wondered if his sweet little baby girl could like the boy who was currently stroking her hair. From the looks of Natsume he certainly liked Mikan, and he had barely known her for a day. Izumi inwardly sighed. For once in his life, he was at a loss. What did he do? Would he allow this relationship? Or would he never let Mikan out of his sight? Izumi leaned back into the leather of the seat in the car and thought.

He took one more glance at his daughter and realised just how much of a fragile flower she really was, she needs those self defence lessons, and pronto. Then he looked at Natsume and remembered how the young lad ran into the building with Hotaru and how the two managed to get out again with Mikan. It was then that Izumi decided, any boy who would risk his own life for the sake of his daughter deserved his trust and her heart. But if that boy breaks her heart, it would be no more mr nice guy form Izumi.

"Master Izumi, Mistress Yuka, Master Hyuuga, we are back at the Yukihira mansion" called Jeaves from the driver's seat. Yuka and Izumi opened the doors and got out while Natsume lifted Mikan's head from his lap and placed in on the seat so he could get out. He then proceeded to lift her out of the car. Natsume caried Mikan into the house, her head on his shoulder one of his arms under her legs the other supporting her torso. He never realised how tiny she was, he could see from a distance that she was small in height but she was also small around her waist. And right now, with her in his arms he was afraid.

One he was in the same car as her parents, two she was so pale and week and three she looked just like a china doll. Pale skin, soft features and pink lips. He had seen the dolls in Aio's room and knew what they looked like, but how she could sleep in a room with those dolls he had no idea. China dolls had always creped him out a little bit. Everyone walked upstairs and took Mikan to a different room. Her room was still messy and probably haunts Mikan because of what happened.

Natsume laid her down on the bed stepped back and let Subaru step in with a blood bag, the other families gathered that they had called one of the staff at the hospital to bring the blood bag and had guessed her blood type from the machines that Hotaru would have invented, after all a little bit of Mikan's blood might have gotten onto Hotaru and Hotaru used it to her advantage. He hung the blood bag up on a hook that was protruding from the wall, inserted the needle into her elbow and connected it all together. She had lost a lot of blood tonight.

Subaru then proceeded to look at her arm. The wound was very deep and needed to be stitched up quickly, but at the same time the girl needed to be bathed. Her arm was covered in dry blood as was a bit of her face and neck.

"Would the men mind stepping out so the ladies can give Mikan a wash, she needs the dried blood removed from her body, face, arm and neck" the lads stepped out, including Subaru and Nobora ran to the ensuite and grabbed a flannel. She came back and handed it to Yuka who took it and started to gently clean her daughter. When Yuka saw the wound she stopped. It was so horrible to see her daughter is such a state. Yuka was about to cry and so Kaoru stepped in and took the flannel from Yuka and gave it to Hotaru who continued to clean off the dried blood.

The young girl looked at her friend with sadness evident on her face. Hotaru was known for being a stoic faced person but seeing the girl she had known about and knew the dangers she faced, in the situation she was in made her facade break. She never wanted to see people in a helpless state, which was why she turned her attention to technology, and not to the family hospital. Hotaru finished cleaning her friend and let the lads back in.

Izumi saw his wife crying and immediately went to her and cradled her in his arms. Subaru walked over to the girl with the stitching equipment in his hand and began to stitch the wound up. The other looked on in silence, apart from Yuka who was sobbing in the arms of her husband. Hearing the cries of a strong woman in business almost made Hotaru cry, but she wouldn't not in front of her family and Natsume, especially when she has a reputation to keep up in the school.

Subaru finished the stitching and was now placing a bandage over the stitches, to make sure they didn't get knocked. Once the bandage was in place he stood up.

"She lost a lot of blood from that one wound, it was a very deep cut, any deeper and we would of had to go to the hospital as it would have hit a nerve and her life would have been at stake. I know that is not what you wanted to hear but it is the truth and it is better to here the truth than a lie. She will be fine in about a week. I will come and check on her every day" and with that Subaru left the room and waited outside.

Everyone else followed him out of the room apart from Natsume. He stood there looking at the girl he had just saved. The fact she had come so close to death scared hm. Why was she targeted? Was there a reason why or are people trying to take out the heirs one by one, starting with Mikan? He didn't know, but what he did know was this girl has affected him, in more ways than one. He glanced out the door and noticed that they had all gone downstairs. Knowing that he walked over to Mikan. The blood now removed from her body but it was still visible on her clothes. He looked at her ankles and her wrists, they were bright red and starting to bruise from where the ropes were tied, he could only imagine the pain she would feel around her abdominal area.

Natsume shook his head of the thoughts about Mikan but they wouldn't leave him. He never believed in love at first sight, but now he might just believe it. Just a little bit. He was about to leave the room when Mikan stirred, he turned back to look at her. He walked back over to the double bed and watched her eyes open slowly. She blinked a couple of times and with a struggle she whispered out

"Natsume?"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Hi Guys**

**Sorry it's been so long, but exams are now over and between packing to come home from uni and getting ready to go on some archaeological digs, I haven't had the time to update. I will say that Chapter 20 is in process and I am thinking of new chapters for the orphan every day. **

**101 Dalmation x**

"It's me" he answered as he bent down toward the bed to reach Mikan's level "can you remember what happened?" he asked. Mikan looked at him then looked up at the ceiling

"I remember being tied to the chair, that man who slit my arm then running then everything went black" she looked back at Natsume and finished with "where am I?" Natsume took her hand

"We are in a spare room in your mansion, the adults are downstairs, I was about to walk out when you called me" Mikan nodded and then noticed the needle in her arm. She followed the tube to the blood bag and sighed

"I lost a lot of blood then huh!" Natsume simply nodded while Mikan scoffed "one day out of the house and I nearly get killed! Now I will be off for god knows how long" Natsume's lips lifted in a small smile at the girls words. He suddenly thought that the adults need to know she was awake, he let go of her hand and stood up from the floor and walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Natsume didn't miss the panic in her voice as she asked the question. He turned to see her hazel eyes wide with fright

"I will be back soon, I am just going to get the adults, they need to know you're awake"

"NO! Please! Don't leave me!" That was when Natsume knew. The strong independent girl he saw at school today has been deeply affected by everything that has happened, and no doubt she will be scarred for life. For once in his life he felt scared for someone's mental health. He walked back over to the bed and comforted her. He noticed the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. He lifted his hand and wiped them away.

Mikan unconsciously blushed at the action. She was scared, and when Natsume mentioned leaving to get the adults, she had horrible flash backs of what took place that afternoon. Mikan pressed her face into Natsume's hand for comfort. Right now all she wanted was safety and comfort and if she found that in the hands of the boy she had heard of before but just met today, then so be it. Sure she might get teased by Nobara but right now she couldn't care less.

"Mikan" the two teens looked over at the door to see Narumi. Natsume removed his hand from her face and Mikan suddenly felt cold and alone for a brief moment until she felt that warmth and security when he held her hand. Narumi smiled at the two teens and finished what he was going to say "I will tell your parents that you are awake and Natsume your parents are staying for the night as it is too late to drive home" Natsume nodded and Narumi left the room.

"Hey Natsume, what happened after my world went black?" Natsume looked at the frail Mikan and got himself comfortable on the floor, which meant letting go of her hand. He propped himself up against the wall. He flinched when his back touched the wall and Mikan noticed it. Despite being on her back, she could still see out of her peripheral vision that he was in pain "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you just worry about yourself!" Mikan chuckled

"No can do, I have always put others before myself" she suddenly thought back to the times when she and Sumire would sit up at night and talk about their problems, of course Mikan never complained but Sumire was always getting bullied by Luna, and Mikan was there to comfort Sumire. It made Mikan tear up at the thought of what Sumire was going through. Mikan had obviously been there and knows the pain.

Natsume looked at Mikan. He had one leg outstretched the other bent, his arm lying limply across the bent leg his other hanging loosely by his side, as he asked "What's your connection with Luna and that Sumire girl in our class?" Mikan looked aver to him and began to explain

"Well my parents gave me to another family when I was a baby, for my protection..." Natsume looked at the state she was in and could see why her parents did that "...I lived with the family for nine years, Sumire and Luna were the couple's children. Luna was another adopted child who was abandoned on their door step and Sumrie is their own flesh and blood. They treated me like a slave, I always had a broom in my hand. As soon as I could walk and talk a broom was thrust into my hands and so my childhood became nonexistent." Natsume couldn't believe what he was hearing. This angel brought down from above was treated that badly?

"Why is there such a strong bond between you and Sumire but you and Luna are like cat and dog?" Mikan shifted around on the bed trying to get comfortable as she continued

"Sumire was the only one who treated me like a sister. You could say we are like step sisters, after all different parents..." Mikan looked up and remembered what Sumire had told her that day, how she had taken the role of cleaning, and being Luna's punching bag. Mikan clenched her fists and finished "...she doesn't deserve the life she has, but she was always a family girl. Her blood family comes before her step sisters, after all it is only natural" Natsume looked at Mikan and was about to ask more questions when the door burst open

"Mikan! Your awake!" Natsume saw the girl smile at the older woman

"I'm hard to get rid of mamma, once you got me, there is no getting rid of me" Yuka broke down right next to her daughter her husband putting one arm around the sobbing Yuka, the other holding his daughters hand.

"You're a fighter Mikan. Just like your mother" commented her father. Natsume by now had seen the reunion and left the family to bond. He was walking down the hall dragging his feet. He didn't realise how tired he was. All that adrenalin was wearing off and he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Master Hyuuga" Natsume turned at the sound of the old voice and noticed it was the old man who was with them when they went to get Mikan. "Your room is this way sir" Jeaves walked on ahead of Natsume as the boy followed behind. Even though it was about one in the morning the place still looked grand. Normally big houses look creepy but not hear.

The lights that lit up the driveway and the outside of the house were casting a soft shadow of the trees into the hallway and it looked really pretty. He didn't know how many members of staff the Yukihira's had but he knew there were a lot of room's and if it wasn't for Jeaves he would easily get lost. Jeaves stopped and opened a door "This is where you are staying for tonight, Master Natsume. I hope you have a good rest, it has been a long day for us all" and without another word the old butler turned and left.

Natsume entered the room and wasn't shocked, after all he lived in a similar house, but their guestrooms were not this elaborate. There was a four poster bed pushed over to the side, a walk in wardrobe opposite the bed, a desk next to the wardrobe and a window next to the bed. Next to the main bedroom door was another door which when opened revealed a shower room. The floor tiles were cream coloured and the wall tiles were a sandy brown, one side there was the shower and opposite was the sink, next to the sink there was another door which when opened revealed a toilet.

Natsume was impressed, to say the least. He knew the Yukihira's were the top in the business industry, but he didn't realise that, they could lavish out their guest rooms they way they had. But right now Natsume just wanted to sleep. He closed the bedroom door and turned on the light before proceeding to the shower room to clean up.

He took a quick shower and tied one towel around his waist and placed another over his head so he could towel dry his hair before he went to sleep. He stepped out of the shower room and dried himself off. He put on his pants and roughly dried his hair. Once he was done, he turned off the main light and climbed into the bed.

The soft cotton of the sheet, the duvet and pillow welcomed him with soft open arms. Sleep quickly overtook him and he went to sleep thinking about the day's events. From seeing an angel in class, to preventing said angel from getting slapped by the schools biggest bitch, to going to her house to introduce her to his self defence teacher, only to have those plans scrapped as he and others went to rescue her from mad men.

His stomach did a weird summersault every time he thought about her, and every time he saw her his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. Even in the state she was in, his heart wanted to burst through his ribcage. For the first time, in a very long time, Natsume got a peaceful sleep, knowing the girl he thinks he might like, is under the same roof and is safe from harm. For now. And that was enough for Natsume. Whatever future she had in store for her be it near or far, Natsume was going to make sure to be there beside her. Every step of the way.

On that very day, the day his life turned around he made that vow, to himself. Not just to protect Mikan, but those she cares about. The first being Sumire.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Orphan**

**101 Dalmation x**

**I am so sorry for the late update, but since coming back from Uni I have been catching up with friends and family as well as being a little Cinderella. But hear is Chapter 20 of The Orphan.**

The week flew by and before everyone knew it Mikan was back at school. She was greeted by her friends she had met on her first day and was delighted to hear the news that Sumrie was hanging out with everyone. Despite the big gap in status, to Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Koko, Kitsunume, Hotaru and even Natsume she was just like them. The group had also noticed the growing attraction between Koko and Sumire making the former blush a little. But despite all the good news she was upset to hear that Luna was still treating Sumrie as though she was a speck of dirt on the floor.

Mikan was upset, but she knew that the offer she made seven years ago still stands, and Sumire can turn to Mikan at any time and say 'I want to stay with you Mikan'. That was the offer Mikan gave all those years ago, and it would continue to stay like that until the day she died.

"Come on we will be late for class" Mikan was brought round from her thoughts and looked up and Yuu who was already running to class with the other boys, excluding Natsume, hot on his tail

"Hey don't leave us!" Called Anna and Nonoko as they too ran after the boys. Hotaru sighed and walked forward with Ruka and Mikan and Natsume brought up the rear. The two were walking when the five minuet bell rang, singling that class will start soon. Mikan went to run but realised, she did not have all her energy back yet. Although she was back at school she had to take things slowly, otherwise she will do more damage to herself than blood loss . Natsume noticed she was about to run with the others when he took hold of her arm gently and whispered

"Take your time, and be careful. Don't do anything rash this week" The back of Mikan's neck started to turn read, a sign that she was trying to keep from blushing. See every day last week Natsume came to visit Mikan to see how she was getting on while Hotaru would bring her school work. Natsume always came after Hotaru had left and the two would just sit and talk.

Mikan knew about the life he had had, and that all heirs were under threat. She also found out about Aio and her illness. Natsume's family were going through a hard time at the moment with Aio. Natsume told Mikan that she had leukaemia and she was given only two years to live. But no matter what Aio does, she is always tired and struggles to move. The doctors have now decreased the length of time she has been given to just over six months. Natsume's family were putting up a brave face, but Mikan wants to meet Aio, and Natsume said she would when Mikan was on her feet. Apparently before Aio had the illness, she was an energetic girl, always running around with a smile plastered on her face. She brought the whole family joy, and even now while she lie in bed she would still try and lighten up the atmosphere. 'Aio isn't one for sad situations' Natsume had once told Mikan.

Mikan felt like that the distance there was once between her and Natsume had been bridged slowly, but not only did Mikan feel sadness for Natsume's family. She felt something every time Natsume got close or every time her looked at her. Was she falling in love? Could you fall in love within a week? Can you really fall in love so fast? Lots of questions rushed through her mind as she thought about the situation she was in, but for the sake of her sanity she would push them to the back of her mind when at school or at a meeting.

"Please let me in! I am only a little late, and I can't afford to miss any lessons." Mikan and Natsume turned to the gate to see that they had closed the gates and outside was Sumire pleading with the guard to open the gate

"I'm sorry miss but rules are rules and if you arrive when the gates are shut we can't allow students to enter, for safety of the heirs" Sumrie looked defeated she hung her head down and slumped her shoulders forward. Stupid Luna. If she hadn't of deliberately made a huge mess last night and this morning then Sumrie wouldn't be late. She went to turn to walk home when a voice stopped her

"Excuse me sir, but is the safety of the heirs really more important than the education of all students?" Sumire turned around and saw Mikan, with Natsume following behind. Sumrie's eyes went wide with shock and happiness

"Yes miss Yukihira, your safety is top priority at this school" Mikan looked at the man

"Well I'm sure my uncle would disagree! Yes the heirs are important, but an education should top all orders! Without education this school would have no heirs to protect. Now open the gate and let the girl in!" The guard took a moment to take in all of what Mikan had said. She was right. Even though the girl behind the gate was not an heir, with good grades and a good education she could become a business owner and have heirs of her own who would attend the school for a good education. The guard bowed and opened the gates and Sumrie walked through, more like ran through to Mikan and engulfed her in a hug

"Mikan you have saved my ass again! I owe you one!" Mikan returned the hug and pulled Sumrie back

"You owe me nothing Sumrie, come on let's get to class" and with that the three students walked to class. Once they reached class they all walked in to be greeted with a scolding from their teacher. The mumbled their apologies and went to their seats.

"Okay now we are all hear I will repeat the announcement...the hole high school building will be going to a foster home for children who don't have what you have. They don't come home to a loving house hold every night. The reason as to why we are attending this home is to give you all an insight of how life is like without parents and that you can still accomplish your dreams no matter what past you have, and many of you need to learn this as you go into the business world. Now on with the lesson today..." the teacher rambled off about the work they were doing in english while Mikan was deep in thought.

She knew what it was like to not have a loving home to come back too, she had been at the bottom of the heap until her parents came to pick her up and now Sumrie was in her position. She took notes every now and again and thought about what would the foster home be like. Before Mikan knew it morning passed in a blur and soon it was time for lunch. She gathered her things and cautiously stood up and walked over to her friends her seat mate close behind her

"So good to have you back Mikan" commented Yuu as they all walked out of class and to the lunch hall. Mikan smiled and thanked Yuu for the compliment and looked over to Sumrie. She seemed to be in her own little world talking to Koko and Mikan smiled

"First time I have seen you smile all week" Mikan turned to the voice and blushed a little when she noticed the proximity of her and Natsume's face. She got control of herself and looked back at Sumrie and Koko as she answered

"I haven't seen Sumrie this happy in years, last time she was this happy we were about five and making little bracelets out of random stuff, they would break after a day, but we didn't care" Mikan smiled at the fond memories the two girls would have. She also remembered Sumrie coming to Mikan and crying when her parents would shout or when Luna would be mean to her or when the customers would get rowdy. Sumrie was never one for loud noises, she hated screaming and yelling, but she would scream and yell if the situation called for it. Mikan brought herself out of the memories as she sat down at the table.

She pulled out her home made salad, which her mum had insisted she make so she knew what Mikan was eating. Ever since the kidnapping Yuka had made sure that cameras were placed everywhere and security was doubled. Mikan did feel a little overwhelmed but she knew her mother was worried, and rightly so. Mikan only had one wound but it was deep and lost a lot of blood brining Mikan to the brink of death almost.

Mikan had also moved rooms. Her lovely room, the room she had been in since she was nine was now tainted and Mikan didn't feel safe in there anymore, so her parents moved her closer to their room. Her room was still the same size as the old one but it didn't hold the horrible memories the other one had. In fact Mikan was choosing the colours for her new room this week. Mikan thought about her life now and looked around her. She felt like she was home for the first time she felt like people really did care about her and for her. She smiled and continued eating her lunch when it was disturbed by an annoying presence.

"Well, well, looks like you got into the school little maid, despite arriving late. Tell me how did you get in? Maids like you should stay at home where you belong" The table looked up to see Luna standing over Sumrie and sneering at the girl. Sumrie sighed

"Luna you are pathetic!" Mikan looked taken aback, since when did Sumrie get a back bone? Mikan and the rest of the table listened in on the conversation "Just because I have friends now and am starting to feel like a student hear you come and rain on my parade, well not anymore!" The cafe was now silent and watching the two step sisters arguing "Do you know what, it is not just hear at school, it's at home as well! You always make things harder for me, well I'm sick of it" Sumrie turned to Mikan who was watching the two closely. Sumrie took a big breath and said "Mikan I would like to take your offer from seven years ago, if that's alright with you?"


End file.
